


Demon for you

by orphan_account



Series: Demon for you [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Animal Death, GamTav - Freeform, Gore, M/M, Other, Paganism, because I say so, demon!tavros, human!Gamzee, soft smut thingy, tavros is a sassy thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros is a demon of cursed kindness, one day he finally gets summoned back to the mortal world to meet an interesting young man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Underworld

Tavros was the everyday sweetheart in the underworld, he was the all known demon of cursed kindness.

  
he had not been summoned alot, mostly by lonely girls in the past millennium, but never had the chance to stay.

  
no one had yet to make blood bond with him, which meant his heart was kept hardened until the final summoning would come.

Demons of his kind were fond to sweets, it was also rare for his kind to be summoned, most went for the demons of higher ranks, its not like a demon could be kind? right?

  
But he was, his last summoner even tried to anger him, but only made him suffer of malfunctioning until the circle was broken by the lack of sacrifices.

  
he had come to be.. shy.. but no one seemed to mind that, in the depths of underworld he was wanted, the demons of other kinds gladly took him to groups and gatherings.

  
as the others were mostly demons of rage, suffering, knowledge, body, sexual desire, sorrow and so on, they never did understand the need to be friendly, but it made their time in the depths more bearable,

 

well.. as some were there for ages until someone from the galaxy summoned them it did seem to sometimes be boring to be mean to the other demons, so they learned kindness from tavros.

 

But in the underworld, even of his own place in the pyramid, tavros was able to be mean and as destructive as possible, from the lack of attention he became sour..

  
He could rip other demons to pieces if he so wished, he would summon spells of misfortunes and messiahs enlightments and make traps near his location so no one would disturb him when he felt betrayed so no one would get hurted, sometimes there would be fires warmer and more destructive than the demons of rage.

  
but these.. were his screams, he felt hated, he felt broken, he felt so angry because no one knew of him, he wanted attention, he wanted someone, he wanted that one thing a demon could ever wish for.

 

A master.

 

Tavros was in a bad state. he just lost one of his friends to a mortal again.. no signs when he would return.

  
Tavros always felt bad when someone was summoned.. it meant he was to be left alone into the underworld.. one less friend to keep him from breaking down.

  
No demon had visited him for awhile, might be due to the fact that his location was far in the abandoned depths of wild hounds, he felt comfortable there, open areas with flat surfaces where the hounds had been sometime.

  
dark and warm still as only under the hounds ground were flames and a place the fleshsacks called hell, floor 3, they had no reason to keep the disgusting humans in their territory, they were located into the middle section of underworld.

  
there were 5 but tavros only roamed in the top two floors, under 3rd was the frozen land of forgotten souls, they were trapped there as they couldnt find a way out from hell, under that was the demons first home.

  
it still held young demons under training and once they were ready they could choose their place from these five. the top floor was almost same as 2nd, it only held even more dangerous demons and creatures.

  
he had stumbled upon the hound land when there were still creatures there, but that was over 80000 years ago. he was truly alone in the one place he called his sanctuary.

Tavros was breathing heavily in his hive, eyes oozing black and sending golden drops of glow where ever they landed, golden flames mixed with brown,white and black circling him as he grieved.

  
he was sitting still, afraid that if he moved he would come to his senses after blood was spilled on the burning land, last time he was on this state he burned 9 demons to the bone till they were in no condition to be summoned in 200 years.

  
The high demons of rage thought he was a demon of torment and agony till he came back to his senses and let their hopes down.. he was just.. fragile.


	2. Too bad for you kid.

Tavros let his tears of agony drop to the warm rock under him and watched them turn to golden steam as his fires evaporated them to the hot air.

suddenly he felt a tug on his neck, it came as a shock to him as he fell thru the rock into the burning magma. 

a portal? but.. who?

as he fell thru the magma pieces and fires he came to a fast stop and levitated into a circle of sacrifice.

before him sat a young man, his eyes were closed and he kept muttering his seals words over and over again while clutching to a jar

''benignitatem erit meus custos...benignitatem erit meus custos...benignitatem er-''

With one wave of his hand he put down all the brown candles, a sharp gasp could be heard from the man infront of him who went mute as soon as the darkness fell to the room.

Tavros lit one candle with his powers, which was located infront of his summoner.

The faint candle flickered in the room which was now warmer than usual, thanks to all that magma.  
tavros looked at the frightened man whos eyes were still towards the floorboards. 

He studied the young man curiously not once blinking or shifting.

the man was around his 20s.. he was slim.. but seemed to have muscles, his arms were tattooed with pictures of clowns,tribals and such, he also noticed his pierced ears, the left one had a high ringlet.

his hair was messy and filled with curls.. raven curls.. black nail polish decorated each fingernail.. he looked..little lanky.. but mesmerizing.. but tavros was prepared for the worse, the young man was still looking down.

Tavros leaned forward, eyes trying to command his head up so he could see ''respice ad me''

the man flinched and looked up at the demon before him.

it was like a lightning, a spark perhaps.. but it made them both look at each other.. eyes filled with curiosity.

the man had a strong jawline.. his lips were thin but seemed soft, his high cheekbones were just simply wonderful, and you could clearly see that if he smiled.. there would be light dimples his nose was straight and fitted his complexion.. 

decorating his bottom lip were 5 piercing a labret and shark bites in black jewelry balls with faint golden crosses inside, with the same jewelry he also had 2 upper bridges and a small black ringlet on his right eyebrow.

but there was something.. in his eyes.. they were almost making tavros purr of bliss, beautiful deep violet.. 

''your d-.. you-.. you came..'' the boy managed to say hurriedly almost in a whisper.

''you summoned me, so of course I came, why wouldnt have I come to you?'' Tavros quirked his eyebrow up and looked at his summoner in questioning look.

''well.. my friend said this was fake.. so.. I just.. I wasnt.. expecting it to really work.. oh wow'' 

Tavros sighed and glanced at the jar the boy was holding ''did you atleast read who I am, and what I do once summoned?''

the boy followed his sight and mumbled a yes before slowly sliding the jar into the circle, giving it a roll so it would go into the circle without him entering.

Tavros took the jar and smirked at the boy ''so you succeeded to get me here... with peanut butter? how ironic that is''

''w-well i do have a.. um... plan.. in my mind.. if this did work, because im always alone and such and....'' the boys voice drifted to quiet whisper what couldnt be heard by the demon.

''so.. you wish to make a deal, or a bond?'' the demon chuckled and opened the jar, dipping his long nails into the substance and greedily consuming it 'such clever man to give me such a wonderful welcome back to the madhouse sacrifice' the demon thought.

''um.. a what? whats the difference?'' the boy quietly replied and looked at the demon so eagerly eating the treat, was it really so easy? peanut butter? who would have known..

''well.. if it is a deal you're after make it fast, you may ask me to do something and soon as it is done i will be returned to the underworld, but.. if you care for a longtime sight of me then bonding us would make it so that till you are to break the bond i will be here and in the underworld, i would be by your side when needed, but other times, id be back at my own kind, but it does come with a price im afraid''

the demon leaned back on his hand legs still crossed, revealing.. little too much making the young mans eyes lock into certain place till they started nervously bouncing around the room.

it didnt come to him till now that he was.. indeed... nude... oh what the hell, its not like this sack of shit would know it wasnt on purpose.

''so kid, what will it be?'' tavros smirked knowing he was making the human nervous, oh how pleasant it was, he didnt need to be nice yet, so why not have little fun.

the boy reached for a knife what he had used as a symbol of protected land putting it near his hand ''Rules first right? I dont want you hurting people unless i say so, you will protect me too right?''

the demon nodded and watched the man start to make a cut on his forearm and read aloud from the book.

''hoc sanguis a ligare mos..''

the blood that hit to the floor were turned to golden markings of the demons language.

''qualis pro ego dare..''

pit pat pit pit down went the liquid..

''tibi erit accipio..''

the young man took a shaky breath and continued.

''the blood will be a binding..''

the golden markings were slowly reaching to the demons circle.

''for what i give..''

Tavros started to smirk at this point slowly getting ready.

''you will receive''

there was a loud snap and blindingly light golden shimmer raised oozing from the markings, they danced thru the air closer to the demon.

''sanguinis tui i liberabo'' the demon answered and the circle cracked to fade to nothing, leaving tavros unharmed, full of power, full of no commands, full of no rules, full of.. loopholes.. 

''should have been more precise kid'' the demon cackled as he reached to the man, he wasnt going to hurt him, he was fucking free, he could be nice, but he could also be a demon he was..


	3. Homesick

The young man was screaming and holding his head as Tavros laughed cold bloodedly at him.

golden flames burning the young mans left side of his neck down to his abdomen, the demon was marking him.. branding him with his own name in his symbols, permanently.

he wouldnt let this one escape from his grasp that easily, as kind as he is, he couldnt stand being thrown away like a toy.

as the flames shrinked Tavros was free from his circle, he gently touched the markings, allowing his nails scrape thru the sensitive marks, muttering words in his language.

the man panted heavily as the pain faded slowly, he looked at the monster and then his eyes flew wide open as he saw what he had done.

another scream.

sound of fear and confusion.

 

''now we are binded, I must apologize but by this you cant escape half heartedly as the others did, it wont hurt for long, but now youre also safe from other demons'' Tavros muttered as he gently ran his hand up to the mans face, cupping his cheek gently and smiling at him.

''so.. what may i help you with?''

''what the fuck man.. who the hell are you? why did you do thi- fuck! man you know this is going to be pain in the ass to cover!'' the young man barked at him.

Tavros just shrugged and slowly stood up ''i am no fool kid, my name is Tavros, and this is your fault for lying, admit it you didnt read shit about what i am or what i do, so dont go around yapping your mouth you sorry excuse for a mortal''

''what... we- ok so i lied, but seriously there were like 40 pages! what kind of motherfucker would give enough fucks to read it? and im Gamzee.. not a kid'' he snarked back.

Tavros chuckled and gave a toothy grin to the boy and made the pages of the book flutter before him, ''page 4093, do not make deal with this devil, danger class 10, what ever you do if he finds his way to get you.. pray for a miracle.. pray for your life, hes not leaving, and neither are you''

Gamzees face went pale as he read the info panel, he took the book and went thru the pages, hoping for a loophole, but on this ones case, there was nothing lef, than to just pray he wouldnt kill you on sight.

 

few hours passed as Gamzee was still reading the book, going thru the pages in panic almost tearing them off, meanwhile Tavros was inspecting the house, giving glances every now and then to the boy.

his grin was getting wider everytime he heard the boy curse under his breath, he knew his weakness wasnt in that book so he allowed him to try and search for it.

Gamzee almost screamed as he was pulled from the book by a knock on his door.

''who the motherfuck is there?!'' he shouted getting up slowly making his way to the door, till he noticed the demon sitting on the counter.

he quietly whispered ''can you pull some disguise? maybe human form? i dont want to be kicked out by hording a demon in my home''

Tavros just nodded and did as told, after his form was changed to more humanic he got up and walked to Gamzees room. ''what the fuck are you doing bro?'' Gamzee stared as the demon went thru the drawers.

''i dont think they would appreciate you hording nude people also'' the demon chuckled and threw one of the boys t-shirts over his head and grabbed loose pajama pants to go with the shaggy look.

 

 

once he was done he heard noises from the front door and peeked from the corner curiously.

''bro nows not a good time-'' Gamzee tried to push the door close but the furious little man wouldnt give up and slammed the door open.

''you fucktard i dont give a shit, bad or good timing im crashing here now.'' he practically yelled as he stormed inside Gamzees house but froce on his tracks as he noticed the demon.

''the fuck are you?'' the angry boy asked.

''shouldnt i be the one asking that you low life scum? who.the.fuck.are.YOU'' the demon smirked as he snarked back and made his way to Gamzees kitchen to get a drink.

the angry boy looked at Gamzee furiously and whispered 'unbelievable asshole' under his breath which made the demon cackle as he poured faygo in his mug. ''not a sunshine smiley person are ya kid?'' the demon laughed and looked at the kid.

''ok.. so um.. Tavros... this is Karkat.. and Karkat, watch what youre saying i dont want my ass beaten again, this is Tavros'' Gamzee gestured with his hands as he spoke.

Tavros just made a faint wave as to say 'yea yea dont care' and sipped the liquid in his mug.

Karkat stood there for awhile and stormed to Gamzees living room to set up something. ''the fuck is his deal? did he get sand up in his pussy or something?'' Tavros chuckled and handed the faygo to the lanky man, he was quite humored by Karkats anger, it was simply delightful and reminded him from the demons from his home.

''hes always like that, dont pay no attention to him, he just normally crashes here to watch his movies, better audio system and all so...'' Gamzee replied and took the faygo bottle, he gestured Tavros to follow him to the living room, 'well he has your soul and body, why not make friend outta him' he thought.

as Gamzee and Tavros sat down to the sofa Karkat was furiously rummaging thru his bag, he kept cursing and throwing random stuff till he found what he was looking, he made a small 'fucking finally' gesture and plopped the cd in the player.

Tavros snuggled up with Gamzee out of habit and stared at the tv, Gamzee stiffened a bit but relaxed as he saw he wasnt going to harm him, he rested his hand on Tavroses waist and so the demons first movie night began.

 

 

Karkat had chosen to watch frozen, Tavros just smirked at the idea of snow, he had once heard of it, but as a demon from the magma fields there was no way hed even seen it, and he did barely audible announce this as ''ive never seen snow..''

at this Gamzee stiffened and grabbed the demons shoulders to push him upright ''motherfucker never seen snow!?'' he shouted and Karkat just stared in disbelief ''how have you never seen snow?''

''well.. i come from a place thats hotter than hells deepest pit so.. yea never seen it'' the demon just shrugged.

''shit man, it snows here, so get ready to freeze ya tits out because ill show you everything there is about snow!'' Gamzee smiled and pulled the demon back for a tight hug.

''yea just watch out he likes snow fights.. so he might wake you up with a bucket full of snow'' Karkat snorted and shook his head.

Tavros was slightly confused by these humans.. was snow something important to be something so fun to talk about.. and why is he hugging you so tightly..

 

 

the movie ended and karkat yawned as he stretched ''im gonna crash on the sofa gamz, i dont want to go home to see Daves stupid face yet..''

''were you two fighting again? god karbro you two are roomies no need to kill each other weekly'' Gamzee gave Karkat a faint smile.

''well he fucking sent jade a text from my phone so hey, we broke up.. i just want to punch him in the face and.. and...'' Karkat was making crushing gestures and grunting.

''that seems rude, why not just ask him to apologize by kneeling before you or you will piss on everything he loves, thats how we do it where im from'' Tavros looked at Karkat with no special emotion showing, it was true, the demons did everything to piss each other off, and they always paid for it.

''seriously? that sounds like a good plan..'' Karkat drifted off to think of a good plan to get back at him.

Gamzee stood up smirking at the idea of Karkat pissing and laughed it off ''would be weird sight man.. just do the same to him''

''can i still piss on his stuff for the heck of it?'' Karkat gigglesnorted.

''i dont think Dave would back off if you did so'' Gamzee pointed out ''but feel free to use the sofa, we will be in my room, if something comes wake me up''

karkat nodded and settled himself on the couch letting a low grunt as he reached for a blanket.

''so, why would you summon me if you have friends?'' Tavros whispered as he walked into Gamzees bedroom.

''there are times ill be alone for months.. i just wanted to try it for the heck of it'' he gazed at the floor crossing his hands ''and.. well im sure you know how being alone feels like, gets your mind tricking you to do crazy shit, makes you feel like youre going to be alone from that point on...''

Tavros just nodded and climbed on the bed taking over the side that was close to the wall ''well now you have eternal friend'' he chuckled.

Gamzee threw his clothes off and settled next to the demon, they sat there quietly for awhile till Tavros laid down, he kept staring up at the lanky man ''if youre worried then ill assure you im in no condition to harm you anymore, just, get down here and get some rest''

he just nodded and slowly got under the blankets, Gamzee looked at the demon infront of him ''can i cuddle you?''

Tavros snorted and sifted closer to Gamzee ''i might not seem like a cuddler but yes, you may''

with that Gamzee gave a faint smile and pulled the demon close to his chest, he laid the demons head on his arm and left his free hand to travel onto his back securing him for the night.

he quietly stared at the wall over the demons head, petting his hair gently, he chuckled as the demon started purring and wrapped his hand around the human.

 

 

Gamzee was the first to drift to sleep, leaving Tavros awake, he got up quietly and walked to his summoning room.

Tavros drew many pentagrams for few hours, summoning few of his things from the underworld.

nothing special at first, few of his drawing kits, clothes so he wouldnt need to borrow Gamzees, books of spells and stories.

he was little homesick, nothing unusual for a demon. but he missed the creatures.. he missed his guardian who raised him.

Tavros spent few minutes looking at the item he summoned, it was a picture of him and his underworld guardian.

he looked at it as he went back to the mans room, he stood there infront of the mans nightstand.

''why arent you sleeping'' a sleepy sound made him flinch and look at Gamzee.

''didnt feel like it, i dont sleep much, i hope you dont mind i took the freedom to summon few of my items.'' Tavros sat on the bed next to the half asleep man.

''depends, if you summoned a creature that will most likely eat me and shit me out while ill burst to flames then please do make it go back'' he chuckled ''no of course i dont mind, what did you get?''

Tavros glanced at the picture in his hands and gave it to Gamzee ''just few items, clothes,books,kit's,and.. that''

Gamzee looked at the picture and compared the demons current state with it, he had longer hair now, not sure if it was because he was in human form now, he didnt have his piercings, he was.. different.

then it clicked, he was happy in the picture, he was smiling next to the big creature that was pressed near him, as in hugging way.

''youve changed'' Gamzee pointed out.

the demon just shrugged and crawled next to Gamzee, wrapping his hands and legs around him ''now back to sleep'' his voice was muffled by the mans skin as he buried his head onto his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for those who prefer pictures ill dash a link for what picture Tavros summoned.. because why not (dont know how to make yall fancy link so this is all yall will get :'D)  
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/cc8d829b36bb8531a7ef8daa8bbc4c04/tumblr_nke57fjOvO1sl80plo1_1280.png


	4. Privacy and karaoke

Gamzee shuffled thru the demons journal he found laying around, he knew he shouldnt be reading it but hey he was already fucked so why not.

as he went thru the pages the more he read the more he understood the demons actions, he gave a loud shriek as karkat sneaked behind him while he was snooping.

''Fuckass what the hell are you doing?'' karkat snatched the book from gamzee as he noticed its something private.

''i was just reading it, give it back its not yours'' gamzee tried to snatch the journal back but karkat was quicker to hide it behind his back.

''neither it is yours! youre violating his privacy for fucks sake idiot'' Karkat snarked and walked towards the kitchen with the book.

''its not that big of a deal, theres no secrets there'' gamzee leaned against the kitchens entrance and crossed his hands.

''oh really?'' karkat opened the book ''then i guess i can read it to-'' karkat was interrupted by a loud sound.

Tavros had hit his fist against the wall breaking it, face full of anger and betrayal ''May i ever so Fucking kindly ask... what.the.fuck do you two think youre doing?''

gamzee almost shrank on sight and went all pale ''im sorry, i read it, karkat was just teaching me a lesson of privacy....''

Tavros was quick on his feet to snatch his journal back which he used to smack gamzee across the face ''id beat you up to the bone but we have company...'' he huffed as he growled at gamzee who was now laying on the floor due to the impact.

karkat just stood there wide eyed and looked at gamzee ''see, it WAS private things in there.'' karkat went infront of gamzee and offered a hand for him.

gamzee declined and got up on his own ''i might be stupid but if he protects it that much there must be something in that journal...'' gamzee muttered as he started to walk after tavros.

karkat gave an annoyed sigh ''whatever... go get your ass beaten.. ill make breakfast'' and with that gamzee exited the kitchen.

 

 

tavros was curled on his journal, he was hoping he didnt find anything embarrassing from there, it was pretty much filled with his whole life, from first summoning to first failure.

gamzee knocked at the open door lightly with the back of his hand ''ok.. Tavros, im sorry, i just wanted to know you ok, dont be mad, cmon karbros making breakfast and i guarantee it will be bitchtits miraculous''

''why didnt you just ask me then, you do realize this is a journal where ive written my whole life in'' the demon turned towards gamzee who was fiddling with his thumbs.

''well.. yea but.. you know, im a moron and shit so, i dont know'' gamzee was getting slightly anxious, did he forgive him? is he off the hook? can he read it again?

Tavros gave him a small shrug and placed the book on the mans nightstand. ''next time make sure im there, i can allow you to read it aslong as i know when and what''

gamzee nodded and smiled, he was off the hook ''i promise i will make this up to you, and ill never do it again without your permission''

''indeed you will make it up to me, i need help'' tavros looked straight into gamzees eyes with seriousness written all over his face.

''with what?'' gamzee looked at him confused.

''well you know i am a demon.. and now i am in my human form what i have not tried before for long in the underworld and as embarrassing as this will sound i will ask you to teach me, i do not know how to use the toilet like this.. and i fear my horns are too large to fit in there..''

gamzee stared at the demon for awhile till it clicked and he almost let out steam as he went red and slid down to meet the floor ''KARKAT IS THE FO-OD DON-E?'' he shouted not being able to control his breaking voice.

the demon started to cackle as he noticed his embarrassment and walked back into the kitchen ''i was joking dumbass!'' he continued to laugh as he joined karkat to kitchen.

''NO-T FUN BRO!'' gamzee shouted as he tried to calm down but failed as he imagined even seeing the demon nude once again.

 

 

Karkat was pretty much avoiding of going home at this point, even when gamzee had asked him when hes going home but he just shrugged it off by asking if tavros wanted to do karaoke with him.

''whats that?'' Tavros asked little embarrassed.

''its a fun 'game' where you sing songs'' gamzee whispered to him.

''oooh YES!'' Tavros almost bounced off the sofa.

karkat just laughed at his enthusiasm and set'd the mics and game console in.

''wait.. i dont know any human songs'' tavros looked at gamzee little nervous.

''dont worry they have lyrics you can pick what ever you want and know what to sing'' gamzee reassured the little nervous demon.

 

 

After few failed songs tavros got the hang of it and actually beat karkat once which made him fume in anger and throw the microphone at gamzee.

''bro you know i dont sing'' Gamzee glanced at the little angry man.

''now you do'' karkat huffed and picked movie songs ''barking at the moon'' 

he knew gamzee would like it as it was from one of his favorite movies, well as gamzee liked kids shows and all. 

and so the battle began between Tavros and Gamzee.

Karkat couldnt handle the humor of the situation as they both tried as hard as they could to beat one another, in the end, Tavros won my 6 perfect notes and made Gamzee pout.

''not fair bro i call a rematch!'' he said as he crossed his hands.

''cant do no harm to win but sure as hell youre a sappy loser'' Tavros teased chuckling.

''i.am.not.a.sappy.loser'' gamzee gnarled back

''oooh reeally?'' Tavros challenged the human and leaned forward closer to him.

Gamzee accepted his challenge and stoop up and was face to face with the little demon.

''now both of you sit the fuck down and shut the fuck up, movie time'' karkat said as he couldnt handle the tension no longer and went to make snacks.

Tavros cackled loudly as he shook his head and sat down mumbling 'pathetic human...' under his breath towards gamzee.

and that was when Gamzee said fuck his life and bounced on the demon pushing him against the sofa by his shoulders.

 

 

Gamzee leaned closer to the demon and whispered quietly into his ear''you know there was one thing i read.. YOU.. are afraid.. of being-'' 

''DONT. you.. DARE'' Tavros interrupted gamzee and glared at him eyes glowing faint gold.

''now now, wouldnt wan blow your cover now would you, but i did learn a trick..'' Gamzee chuckled as his lips found Tavroses neck, he started biting the same spot where the demon had marked him.

the demon squirmed under him whispering curses under his breath, he tried to push the human off but resulted to his hands getting pinned above his head and gamzees body pressing against his harder.

''pleas- stop!'' tavros whined under him.

gamzee whispered softly against the demons neck''being intimate....'' Tavros felt gamzee grin as he continued teasing him.

a faint moan escaped from the demon as gamzee drifted to his collarbone, tearing his shirt off easily and using it to bind the demons hands in place.

Gamzees hand slowly slid down the demons chest into his abdomen, receiving another whimper out of the demon, tavros bit his lip and looked at the human, gamzee kissed up from the demons chest to his lips but before he could give one on the cursed lips he stopped and glanced up.

''what.. the EVERLOVING FUCK! I JUST WENT TO THE FUCKING KITCHEN!'' karkat hissed and turned to look away.

Tavros looked up and froze ''so... -cough- movies right?'' he chuckled nervously.


	5. DreamScape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this might be little short, longer ones up ahead!

It had been few weeks and Tavros was finaly settling to Gamzees work pace, from 9am to 4pm he was working at the nearby cafe, so then Tavros was alone in his house either watching tv or sleeping.

he was so confused when gamzee had tried to explain why he had to leave, but little by little he got used to being alone thru those times, knowing that he would return once he was done.

sometimes Gamzee would bring him some sweets from his works, Tavros absolutely loved the mini chocolate cupcakes, and for his surprise they were made by Gamzee everytime he brought them.

 

Tavros was laying in the sofa writing his journal, he was about to finish a sentence once he heard a knock on the door.

quickly tavros turned to his human form and peeked thru the opening, someone was covering the lens... 

tavros was slightly nervous as he opened the door, but it revealed beaten and bruised karkat.

''oh dear! what happened?'' tavros watched as the small boy got inside.

''Dave happened thats what, im sorry for being a bitch but im crashing here again.'' he looked down and slowly turned to go to the kitchen.

''fine by me'' Tavros followed the little man and felt slightly shaky. ''need help?'' tavros asked.

karkat took an icebag out of the freezer and wrapped it inside a towel ''movie?'' he asked as he pressed the cold relief on his eye.

Tavros nodded and lead the boy into the living room, tavros gently touched karkats back but withdrew his hand immediately, there was a cold feeling on his fingertips.. something was wrong.

after 2 movies tavros was laying his head on the armrest, his head was aching and he felt weak, he glanced towards the door as he felt a click.

Gamzee looked at the two of them and waved, after he had settled his things he dropped on the sofa next to tavros ''what are you watching?''

''well we were watching ps. i love you but now we could get to some action?'' karkat said as he rummaged thru his bag.

Gamzee looked at tavros and noticed he was shaking like a leaf ''you ok tavbro?'' there was a small sound of alarm in his voice.

''im not feeling well.. i think i should go rest'' tavros answered as he got up and started walking towards the bedroom door.

that is when he fell to the floor, he had just enough time to catch himself with his hands but they gave up eventually leaving him panting and wheezing on the floor.

''tavros!'' gamzee panicked and ran to his demon ''whats wrong?''

''theres something in here, something repulsive that cant forgive my presence'' tavros answered quietly as his form gave up, leaving the demon vulnerable in his own form.

''GAMZEE!'' karkat screamed as he saw the demon ''Wh-WHAT IS THAT!'' karkat started backing away from them.

''if you tell a soul i will kill you karkat'' gamzee growled as he picked up the fragile creature ''do you have something religious on you?''

''uh.. my cross? i went to see my father today'' karkat admitted as he took it off his neck.

''please throw it out or go put it in my car'' gamzee continued to walk towards the bedroom ''ill explain you later''

karkat nodded and scurried on his feet.

 

 

~dreamscape~

Tavros knew where he was, his energy was drained and that is when demons souls go to the underworlds dreamscape, he knew this well enough as when ever he has his fits he would be forced there to calm down.

he was floating around watching the scenery change, images of the forest came in view, tavros loved the forest, there all the creatures who had met their time or had been banished lived in harmony.

peeking thru the woods watching the graceful animals gave tavroses soul some piece. but he knew he should never stay long, as it comes the dreamscape sometimes would banish the demon souls there to wander with no sign of exit.

they would be banished to eternity of lost time. tavros went on the hunt of his exit, normally it would be behind the doors but this time it was harder to spot.

Tavros landed on the nearby abandoned lake, sometimes thru time the souls wander to new directions, but it has never been this quiet.. tavros sat down on the pier and watched the frozen waves, they say that once a place gets abandoned, the time seizes till someone else comes.

that way the dreamscape was always in good condition, tavros flinched as everything started to move, the waves slowly hit the pier, group of souls? a hell creature? either it was group of souls or a powerful creature tavros thought to himself.

as he cautiously stood up trying to search danger an emergency dream exit occurred across the lake near the abandoned shack, tavros leaped on the second pier and started running for it, as he peeked behind, what he saw made every hair in his body to stand up and run faster.

one of the hellhounds had passed, but this wasnt the everyday dog tale, it was from the highest ranks, tavros ran as quick as his legs allowed and reached for the portal, before his fingers touched it he heard the voice of the creature.

''curse will be lifted'' as he floated to the darkness of the exit.

 

 

Tavros opened his eyes in panic as he came back to his senses, he bolted up on his shaky feet and walked to the kitchen.

''morning, you slept long time'' gamzee smiled from the kitchen as he was cooking.

''so.. a demon?'' karkat gave him a smile.

''wow what, gamzee you told him?'' tavros snarked as he wiped few sweat drops off his forehead.

''well.. he would have figured out now'' gamzee pointed at tavros, shit he was in his own form.

''well excuse me for being out cold'' he huffed and turned to his human form.

''i might be in trouble or then im just crazy'' tavros sighed as he handed his plate to gamzee.

gamzee looked at tavros as he took his plate and chuckled ''well arent demons supposed to fuck shit up and be in trouble everyday of their shenanigans?''

''different kind of trouble'' tavros looked at gamzee dead in the eyes ''theres something coming..''

Gamzee felt silent and nodded as he handed tavros his plate filled with bacon, eggs and a toast.

they ate silently till karkat looked towards tavros ''do you have some hot hunky demon ass down in the underworld?''

Tavros started to cackle and curled forwards clutching his abdomen ''nah nah karkat i dont do demons, theyre pain in the ass''

Gamzee saw the opening and brushed tavroses neck gently with his fingertips ''then that means you DO humans?''

Tavros couldnt hold his laughter as karkat joined in ''oh golly you fleshcontainers and your stupid assumptions, i do what i do''

the house was filled with laughter that morning, but no matter what the day brought, Tavros was still shaken from the monsters words, what did it mean... will be lifted? his curse would stop once he would die, thats all he knew of it... was there another way?


	6. Now shut up and kiss me

Summer vacation was coming and karkat had invited Tavros and Gamzee to join him to the lakehouse for the summer.

Tavros felt really dumb at first as he didnt know anything of human vacations or how to spend them so he had a huge questioning spree to karkat how or what the hell the commotion was about it.

The house was located deep in the woods near a huge lake, there werent many other houses there so it was safe for tavros to be on his own form, even that he got stuck by his horns to pretty much every tree branch there was which made karkat and gamzee laugh at him, when he suddenly was face first met on the ground as he struggled out of the trees grasp. 

in the end he just continued being in his human form, easier to go around with that.

Gamzee had taken Dave to go swimming down the lake and karkat was spending time with tavros.

Tavros chose to open up to karkat and show pictures of his home in underworld from his journal.

 

 

''whats that?'' karkat asked picking up few similar pictures.

''oh, that is tinkerbull, in this one were messing with the lava lake, and in this one hes being a bitch and hogging my bed'' Tavros chuckled as he pointed at the last picture that showd his bed made of really uncomfortable looking spiky branches and vines.

''. . . that CANT be comfortable'' karkat looked at the picture closer in disbelief.

''im a demon, pain is hilarious thing, we cant feel it the same way you humans do, in underworld my bed is like heavens cloud nine'' tavros laughed and flicked to another page.

''hell you demons need to sort out your issues... whats that?'' karkat pointed to a merely black picture.

tavros swiped the ash away from it and inspected it closer ''that.. is someone who is no longer with us'' tavros quietly slid the picture back to its place and sighed ''i killed him by accident''

karkat fell silent and pointed to another picture that showed the forest sight ''whats this?''

''that is from the Dreamscape, its my favorite place in there'' tavros smiled at the thought.

''whats a dreamscape?'' karkat questioned curiously.

''it is a world where we demons have access by choice or by force, it is also called dream world, but it is the dangerous kind, it sucks your soul in and you might get trapped'' tavros sighed and continued ''dreamscape is the reason you humans have nightmares, remember those horrible dreams that felt so real and you woke up in panic? if you wouldnt have woken up and got hurt in dreamscape the damage would reflect to the real world, there.. you can die and never wake up''

karkat looked at the forest picture and then at tavros ''so... it is kinda like a nightmare world?'' 

''yes, we demons get expelled into there by misbehaving or by good behavior, it is a place where we can calm down and find piece'' Tavros gave a faint smile.

''tel me more of the dreamscape...'' karkat said smiling.

''fine by me meatsack'' Tavros grinned and continued telling of how the dreamscape worked.

 

 

Gamzee almost burst thru the doors and fell flat on his face ''FUCK!'' he shouted from the floor.

''why are you in such a hurry?'' Tavros questioned the fallen man.

''im not in hurry, i just wanted to hug the motherfucking floor so badly man'' gamzee laughed and patted the floor and got up.

''i see, wheres dave?'' tavros just in time finished his sentence as dave popped behind gamzee from the door.

''sup.'' Dave lifted his hand to give a quick wave.

gamzee walked to his and tavroses room as karkat squeaked and pointed to another picture.

''omg who is he?'' 

Tavros looked over his shoulder and saw that he was pointing to ''he is my friend Sollux, currently in this living world too he got summoned half year ago and i can feel him lingering in the human world''

''he looks fucking hilarious'' karkat pointed out poking at the picture where he had his hand around tavroses neck in a tight embrace and flipping off to the camera holder.

''he is 'hilarious' indeed, but fucking annoying as hell, he is a demon of electricity, pretty much just to fix shit or destroy big companies for fun, like what you call a 'hacker'.''

''i see'' karkat nodded and looked thru the album ''can you tell me who all these are?''

Tavros leaned closer and started to point people out ''theres our hipster, Eridan, Sollux who you already spotted... mmm.. Aradia.. John-''

''holy shit dude looks like EgDerp'' dave popped behind them.

''some demons have similar features to your humans like for example'' tavros flipped the pages and found kankri ''he looks like karkat''

karkat looked at the picture closely ''youre right.. thats creepy''

''he is a demon of knowledge and never.. shuts up... like.. my fucking dear lucifer someone fucking shut him up already'' tavros sighed and flipped to another page.

''this is our grand high demon Allistar (just quick note here ive only heard people call ghb as allistar and i like it so im sticking with it) he is a demon of highest rage, one should never make deals with him, he tends to break them and rip the holder in pieces and drag them to underworld and decorate his hive with their intestines''

''no comment on that one, he looks fucking huge'' dave noted.

''he is bigger than this house so imagine that kid'' tavros chuckled.

tavros glanced over at karkat who was about to take another journal ''anything else you wish to learn?''

''what kind of creatures you have there?'' karkat lightened up as tavros rummaged thru his journals to pick the one he was looking for.

''we have everything ranked from one to ten, from small to huge ones are you ready little man?'' tavros chuckled as he opened to the first rank creatures page.

''i was fucking born ready'' karkat laughed and leaned closer.

 

 

 

in the end of the evening gamzee had revealed his stash and was smoking as tavros leaned closer to inspect.

''what is that, why are your eyes so weird, why are you inhaling it, does it huuurt?'' tavros questioned as he creeped closer to gamzee.

''its called a blunt, it makes your mind go motherfucking peaceful..'' gamzee leaned further to the couch taking another drag.

Tavros inspected gamzee as he smoked, he looked like one of the hell creatures while on a bad flu ''can i try?''

Gamzee passed it to the demon ''just suck it, take some air, keep it all in, and blow it out''

Tavros did as said but ended up inhaling half of the blunt to ashes and exhaling it out slowly ''i see no difference and now i am slightly disappointed..''

gamzee looked at tavros ''dude... why... you smoked almost all of it.. now i gotta roll a new one'' gamzee whined.

tavros sighed and used his magic to roll him one ''shut the hell up fleshcontainer..'' 

few moments passed and tavros started to feel the effects of the drug he just allowed to roam in his blood.

tavros fell silent and leaned against gamzee ''i feel little wheezy.. '' tavros said as he squirmed against gamzee and settled against him snuggling the crook of his neck.

''you feel so fucking soft... i just want to rip your chest open and make it my home'' tavros cackled, he tipped his head and brushed his lips against gamzees neck, peppering it with kisses after awhile.

''please dont, i dont want a roommate who i need to take to work with m-e...'' gamzee tilted his head and cursed silently at the demon as he continued to lick and suckle his neck.

''seems like im not the only one whos weakness this is'' tavros chuckled against his skin and wrapped his hand around his neck to pull him closer.

Tavros lost his balance and toppled over gamzees lap, he shuffled on his back and reached to gently stroke gamzees cheek as the man took a drag of the blunt and exhaled towards the stoned demon.

''you know.. i killed a demon 3 weeks before you summoned me... he tried to rape me, so i ripped his buldge out and carved his intestines out from the gaping hole'' tavros cackled and squirmed in his lap.

''thats dirty'' gamzee chuckled and put his blunt out, he glanced at tavros and sighed ''youre far from kind you know that right''

''well thats my curse Mr fleshcontainer'' tavros gently stroked gamzees cheek towards his hairline and grabbed a hold of the man pulling him closer ''it is who i am, i can be kind and peacefull, but i was cursed to be cruel and destructive''

Gamzee grabbed the demons hand trying to pull it off his hair but the demon tightened his grip and pulled the mans face close to his only inches parting them.

''why are you so.. intriguing.. why cant i harm you, i want to rip your head off right now but.. i feel more like i shouldnt'' tavros chuckled and pressed his lips against the humans gently.

Gamzee gave a small gasp and the demon took advantage of it and slid his tongue inside his mouth, exploring every inch and gave a quiet growl as gamzee was unresponsive.

Tavros slid his finger inside gamzees mouth and took hold of his jaw forcing the humans mouth open and continued roaming his tongue along his as gamzee gave in and responded.

Tavros whimpered under the human and let him out of his grasp, gamzee raised slowly watching the flushed demon on his lap ''what was that for?'' he asked voice husked.

''i dont know..'' tavros responded and ghosted his fingers over his mouth still shivering of the humans now fading warmth.

''. . . wanna go again?'' gamzee asked and leaned closer, the demon huffed a 'hell yes' before pulling the humans face roughly forward locking their lips again in a heated kiss.


	7. Oh fuck..

//AHAHAHAHAHAHA I have no idea what im doing //

 

gamzees hands wandered slowly and lazily under the demons shirt, earning a sudden gasp from the demon as his hands rubbed calming circles on his chest.

tavros murmurred something that escaped from the situation as he arched forward to gamzees hand, mewling softly as gamzee pinches his nipple.

gamzee leaned forward to kiss the demons cheek but was slowly drowned into another kiss as the demon took a hold of his hair pulling him into a bruising kiss.

tavroses hands slid thru gamzees wild curly hair onto the mans neck, tavros gently brushed his thumbs along the mans jawline, purring against his lips.

gamzee slid his other hand down the demons abdomen and played teasingly with the hem of his pants but stopped quickly as the demons eyes sifted to dark red.

he didnt have enough time to progress it as the demon sat up and partially glomped the man into another harsh bruising kiss.

Tavros parted from Gamzees lips to rip the mans shirt off, tavros kissed down from gamzees neck to his collarbone and pushed the man further down the couch growling before continuing going down to his abdomen.

gamzee huffed lightly as tavros bit his sides and kissed down his happytrail onto his now half erected member over his clothing.

Tavros purred and occasionally and made chirping sounds as he struggled to open the humans belt 'what kind of sorcery is this!' he thought before making a happy chirp as the belt opened and slid thru the loops.

Gamzee was far too high to deny the hungry demon now turning to his own form, he did have few second thoughts of those rows of razor sharp teeth.. i mean like.. tavros did practically destroy their own couch when his new teeth row appeared... Rest in pieces couch.

the demon bit down gamzees clothed thigh successfully drawing blood, this is when the human knew... he was fucked.. but too stoned to even budge.

gamzee heard the demon cackle as he glanced down, tavros was drawing summoning circles into his abdomen with the blood and carving few with his nails which made the human grunt and hiss.

''pain is such a trivial thing for demons'' tavros cackled as he glanced up to see the humans suffering face.

tavros gently touched his own old markings on the human but then violently clasped his fingers under the humans flesh giving few pained screams till there was silence.

gamzees mouth was gaping as he tried to scream but nothing came out, the demon had dug his index finger under the mans rib and was now scratching the outer section of his lung, gently, but painfully.

tavros chirped happily when blood dripped down his hand as he dug deeper into the human.

''i wonder... how many holes could i make in you till you bleed out with that delicious expression on your face'' the demon purred voice sweeter than honey.

gamzee arched his eyebrows and grunted as the demons finger slid out, arching forward over the demon as he gripped his side where the aching hole was located.

tavros lifted his ears in surprise as he misread the human and gave him a quick peck on his lips.

the demon clawed his way back onto the humans lap forching the aching man to lean to the couch, clashing their lips together once again as he straddled him.

gamzee whined into the kiss as he tried to push the demon off of him.

tavros gripped tighter and rolled his hips against the humans earning a faint moan from him.

he was grinning unhumanly almost from ear to ear as he scratched the shivering mans sides leaving deep marks on him.

''i-it hurts please, do-nt'' gamzee stuttered out as tavros roughly gripped his jaw and looked at him straight in the eyes.

''no pleasure without pain my sweetie, and with me, pain overcomes your interests slowly, till you wish i would just rip your limbs in pieces and fuck new holes into you till you looked like cheese'' tavros smirked and wrapped his bloody hands over the mans shoulders.

''im.. im not.. into that'' gamzee shivered as the demons hands started stroking his hair and scratching his scalp.

''well hey 'not into that' im Tavros'' the demon cackled loudly as he rocked forward, pressing his still widely grinning lips against gamzees roughly.

Gamzee almost made the demon fall from his lap as he pushed him halfheartedly almost succeeding if the others legs werent tightly straddling him ''too much to ask for a brother to be gentle for the motherfucker?'' he almost whispered.

''well that was -NOT- so hard now was it'' tavros cooed to his ear softly as his eyes turned to normal,tavros carefully slipped his hand down to the humans pants, stroking his half erect member, earning a sudden gasp from the man.

gamzee allowed his head fall back as the demon stroked him almost painfully slowly but oh so ever gently, it made the man whimper and moan as the demon started a slightly faster pace.

tavros slid down back to the floor from the mans lap and pulled his hand back to pull gamzees pants off along with his boxers.

gamzee groaned as the pants reopened the bite wound tavros had left him with and shivered as the pain came back and the blood slowly dripped down his leg.

Tavros leaned forward to give gentle kisses on his thighs, slowly moving down peppering him with kisses and teasingly jumping to his thigh and lapping at the red liquid hungrily.

gamzee let out an eager huff and looked at the demon with unsatisfied look ''you... how dare you...''

tavros giggled and looked at the human fresh blood escaping past his lips ''im only down here for your energy kid, waiting for a show or something?'' he grinned smugly once again.

''pretty much the reason im allowing you to drain me, so yes, id appreciate that'' gamzee nodded and crossed his hands.

the demon let out a distressed chirrup as he sunk between the mans legs glancing up and back at that.. 'thing' with hesitating look.

tavros took a hold of it and squeaked as he felt gamzees length twitch in his hands, he was fine touching it but.. looking at it was a different thing, his anatomy didnt look half this weird luckily.

slowly the demons lips found the base of gamzees cock earning a grunt as he started to lick upwards to the head, he slowly suckled the tip and moved on to lick the other side, slicking it up slowly with restrained movements.

gamzee started to get more eager as he watched the demons concentration, every slow move the demon made seemed to aggravate gamzee even more, he gently took a hold of the others hair soothingly petting it, trying to not lose himself and simply just have a go in that razor paradise.

tavros placed his lips gently on the tip of gamzees member and made his way down it to halfway until they both jolted from an unfamiliar cough

''pardon me Tavros dear but if i may ask ever so politely why have you summoned me at such a time?''

tavros cursed under his breath and looked over his shoulder to see kankri hovering above the livingroom table.

''bad time?'' kankri smirked as he pointed towards gamzees exposed member what was still in tavroses hand making the demon yelp and huff at him.

''are you fucking serious...'' tavros almost whispered as he eyed the other demon.

 

 

 

 

 

''cant you just, like, unsummon him or some shit?'' gamzee whispered as he leaned against the demons back stopping him from nervously pacing around the patio.

''i cant, i summoned him with your blood and frankly my friend i can not return him as my knowledge of the summoning doesnt go that far. so hes stuck here so to say'' tavros sighed.

''cant you ask him to return?'' gamzee asked as he turned the demon around to face him.

tavros nodded ''yes, but it is up to him when he leaves, and by knowing kankri... hes not going''

the demons answer made the human sigh out of frustration ''he aint staying with us tho... im kind of against the idea of hording demons in my home, well except you''

tavros gave him a pondering look and glanced inside to see that the demon was still making faces with karkat ''we could ask karkat to take him, say hes his brother or something, kankri will keep him safe..''

''sounds like a plan'' gamzee nodded and exited the patio.

tavros slowly followed him back inside and sat next to karkat.

''karkat.''

''tavros..?'' karkat stared at him slightly confused.

''this might sound.. over the top.. but.. may i ask if you could take Kankri with you, he can not stay with us'' tavros said with no readable expression.

''uhh... sure but, you gotta ask da-''

''hes in'' dave quickly stopped karkat in the middle of his sentence ''well take him''

''oh how wonderful but if i may ask why can i not stay with you and gamzee?'' Kankri said slightly annoyed.

''you want to know? ok but dont be a bear shot in the ass, we do not want you with us because we need the couch so we can have so much -tavros raised his voice little- Sex in the livingroom, on the counter, on the wall, on the floor and in every room'' 

gamzee laughed at his comment from the kitchen and tavros smirked as he saw the demon turn red.

''TAVROS! you know how i feel about you using those words, it is highly triggering for me and really shameful to express your future actions beforehand, you should really consider that some people do not wish to hear of you having intimate time as that is not pa-''

''calm down kankri, just messing with you, we dont want you in because you would be constantly triggered by our ways so to respect you we will let karkat take you'' tavros gave him a gentle smile.

''oh, excuse my accusation i did not see you were joking, but if i may suggest, do not joke of such things, you should know it triggers me very much'' kankri sighed.

''of course'' tavros nodded and gave a thumbs up for gamzee in the kitchen who almost dropped all the plates as he made his victory pose.


	8. They're mine..

''Tavros are you even listening me?'' Kankri huffed mid his lecture.

''my apologies kankri but sadly i do not care enough of this subject, be it fact or fiction i could care less what you say of this'' tavros sighed as he turned to face the other demon.

''my my tavros, you know this is true, it is a well ridden fact that these humans do not have the ability to love a demon so im so sorry to say this but it would be the best if you ripped the contract and returned with me to the underworld'' kankri crossed his hands as he stepped forward.

''besides what could one unimportant human mean dead, with snap of your fingers you could be with your own kind back at home''

''for your information Kankri, you do not know SHIT'' tavros snarled and flashed his sharp teeth at him.

''Fine, but mark my words Tavros, you will regret not listening me'' kankri turned to walk back to the livingroom, leaving tavros snarling in the kitchen.

tavros leaned against the cabinets and drifted off to his mind, pondering these feelings no demon should ever feel, he was scared to admit it, he felt something, that made his heart burst, he was more nervous around the human, he felt nauseous but so light.

'did gamzee feel the sa-' tavros sneered and furrowed his brows casting the half finished thought away..

he was ready to walk away from the kitchen till gamzee walked in past him, he was holding his head and mumbling good morning thru his grumpy state.

tavros eyed him from head to toe and fixed his gaze on his eyes, tavros gave him a sour expression as he continued to watch his movements.

''something wrong lil man?'' gamzee asked as he glanced behind his shoulder towards the demon.

tavros let out an annoyed huff as he exited the kitchen.

 

 

 

 

''we need to run to the store guys, were out of food soon'' gamzee noted as he walked to the livingroom.

the both demons shared the same look with each other, sounds like movie moment for them

''to the car'' karkat shouted and nodded a sign for dave to lift his ass up ''you two also, lets roll'' karkat singed to kankri and tavros.

the demons looked at him wide eyed in disbelief, theyre getting to see people? really?

both of them almost bursted out of the door and dived into the back seat impatiently.

 

 

 

 

the drive was short to the store, both of the demons had been bugging gamzees driving by fidgeting and glutching at the front seats as they saw something interesting and popped their heads to the front row, gamzee had lost count how many times tavroses head had been by his side as he saw animals or people walking in the distance.

gamzee held on to his patience as he parked, but as soon as the car stopped he barely had time to retrieve his keys from the indigo as the demons were chirping and scratching at the doors like lost puppies.

''ok.. before you two lose your shit, behave yourselfs please or so help me i will never take any kind of demons to the store no matter how much you beg'' gamzee snapped as he looked at the two who were now looking at him still fidgeting restlessly.

gamzee opened the door locks and stood up from his seat and grabbed a hold of his now loose demon who tried to make his way to the store.

''lets gooooooo pleeeease!'' tavros whined and looked at gamzee with eager look.

he huffed in responce and allowed the demon to make his way to the stores doors, but the demon quickly stopped and glanced back.

tavros ran back to gamzee and whines ''why are there so many people?''

''because its the store...?'' he smiled and ruffled tavroses hair.

as the doors opened gamzee felt the demon grab a hold of his shirt and hid behind the human, he just chuckled and looked back at the smalled form.

'' why are you so scared?'' he laughed and stared at tavros who wasd watching as kankri made his way to the sweet section with karkat.

''so many people... what if they figure out what i am?'' tavros whined and tightened his hold.

''they wont, as long as you look like a human i doubt they will notice'' there was a slight tug backwards as gamzee started to walk but it disappeared as tavros found enough courage to follow the human.

 

 

 

 

 

they walked around the store untill they bumbed into karkat with the cart which was now filled with peanutbutter, chocolates, cherry treats and other various kinds of sweets.

''seriously?'' gamzee huffed as he examined the sweet tooths catch.

as gamzee was rummaging thru the sweets trying to locate something that was actually required for food tavros threw grapejelly packets into the cart which made gamzee huff even more agravated.

he glanced up at tavros and grunted ''unbelievable.... cant you guys find some actual food?''

''let me see... hmmm... nope'' karkat chuckled and patted the defeated boys back.

''can i get some blowpops?'' tavros asked as he examined the package of multiple flavored pops.

''go ahead..'' gamzee sighed as tavros threw few bags to the mountain of sweets.

after that gamzee had secured the cart and laid rules that no more sweets will pass to it which had escalated to full on sweet mountain as dave threw his chocolates into it.

''im so done...'' gamzee sighed as he went to get himself a cart and noted his friends that he wasnt going to pay any of their sweets.

 

 

 

 

 

after the shopping trip they all had trouble of finding any actual place to hide their booty.

but after some rummaging thru the cabinets they had found bowls where they placed the sweets while gamzee had filled the fridge with groceries.

tavros held onto his own sweets like a child and wouldnt let anyone know where he hid them.

''so how about a movie?'' dave asked as he nudget karkats side.

''grab your sweets! lets watch some new releases'' karkat shouted as he went thru the dvd holder.

gamzee couldnt help but burst out to laughter as he found tavroses sweets, as ridiculous as he was of hiding them he couldnt help but find himself impressed as he pointed towards the ceilings boards.

''seriously tavros? SERIOUSLY?!'' he started to cackle loudly as tavros gave him a pouty look and walked up the wall like a spider to harvest his candies.

''i dont want anyone else to eat them! so i did what i had to'' tavros huffed as his cheeks went to bright red of embarrassment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

the movie had started and everyone had seated themselfs, tavros on gamzees lap and dave between karkats and kankris cuddling.

they chose to watch guardians of the galaxy (daves choice... im honestly just throwing random movie titles in these...pfft)

as the movie slowly passed and tavros kept loudly swearing as he couldnt find the right blowpops in the bag

''where the FUCK are you, strawberry? no.. fuck you watermelon and your deceiving wrapper you blashemous traitor!'' he snarled and glared at the bag, gamzee nudged it towards himself and discovered.

''there arent any strawberries left'' and with that he snatched the watermelon which tavros was still holding as it kept distracting him.

''what? reeeally... thats a bummer...'' tavros pouted and leaned his back against gamzees chest.

tavros had managed to devour all the strawberries in 40 minutes record time which made his sweet catch now ruined.. he loved strawberries flavor.. who wouldnt?!

dave, karkat and kankri took all the cherries, gamzee on the otherhand was fine with the rest of the flavors and added them to his bowl where he had candies from each one of them as he didnt buy any  
for himself.

tavros yawned and snuggled closer against gamzee, he had hard time keeping his eyes open as he listened to his humans heartbeat, as his eyelids came too heavy he felt gamzees hand wrap around him tighter, with a smile the demon drifted to sleep.

''goodnight tavros, ill see you in the morning'' gamzee whispered to his demons ear soothingly.


	9. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *distressed goat noises*

gamzee jolted awake as there was a loud ear shattering screeching coming from the kitchen along with gnarling and loud arguing.

he sighed and trotted his way to see what was going on, he stopped as he saw the situation, couldnt quite figure out how or why or when this exploded to this..

before him was tavros gnarling at kankri who had... stuffed? his head inside a blastic bucket, as his demon was continuing on his shrieking and trying to swat the other away they both stopped as gamzee snorted and started loudly cackling at the sight.

''what on earth are you two doing?''

''step aside human, tavros is in the timeout bucket for being a worthless piece of demon anatomy!'' kankri snapped as he tried to keep the bucket on the wriggling demons head.

''IM GOING TO SLAUGHTER YOU KANKRI! I WILL FUCKING RIP YOUR CHEST OPEN AND FEED YOUR INTESTINES TO THE HOUNDS!!'' tavros screamed under the bucket as he elbowed the other demons stomach.

''OOF!'' kankri curled clutching his abdomen trying to retrieve the air that was knocked out of him, tavros crawled away as he saw the chance and hid behind gamzee.

gamzee ruffled the angry demon whos every hair was fluffed up as a sign of intimidation ''can you two atleast try to get along? its our last day together'' he chuckled.

''he started it!'' tavros shrieked and pointed at kankri like a child ''hes a fucking imbecile'' tavros added as he took hold of gamzees pajama pants, as they were the only piece of clothing on the human.

''what in the everloving fuck is this noise about?'' karkat snapped as he walked in the kitchen.

''i have no idea brother, even that i saw it, i have no idea what this is about'' gamzee laughed and led his demon out of the scene.

tavros tensed as he felt the humans hand on his lower back but relaxed and followed his summoner without a fight.

 

 

 

 

 

''so... what was that about?'' gamzee glanced down at the demon who claimed his lap while the morning cartoons played on the tv.

tavros fidgeted and looked around little nervously ''just.. demon.. stuff?''

''you know youre a bad liar right?'' gamzee chuckled and ruffled once again the demons hair leaving his hand resting against his scalp as he turned the demon to face him ''just spit it out''

tavros sighed and looked at his summoners eyes ''well... kankri kind of asked me to... tell him personal things, i was honest, and then he got mad at me and called me an idiot, then we argued, then he found a bucket and chose to trap me inside it'' he hoped gamzee didnt realize that wasnt all of it but hey, close enough.

''...i still want to know why'' gamzee said in stern voice ''i dont want you to hide things from me''

''it is my personal business and i do believe I can freely choose who i wish to share it with'' tavros huffed and swatted gamzees hand away as he turned to watch the tv.

gamzee shook his head but allowed the subject to be dropped, if tavros didnt wish to speak about it he had the right to not to.

''have you packed already?'' gamzee asked, avoid the subject-Check.

''Yes i have, have you?'' 

''almost'' gamzee sighed as he noticed his demon was still hurt.

''im sorry for asking.. i know its none of my business to snoop around yours..'' he sighed and wrapped his hands around the demons shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug.

''you are forgiven...'' the demon sighed and caressed the humans hands.

gamzee slid his hands from the demons shoulders along with his hands, he slowly caressed the demons arms till intertwining his own fingers to the demons, letting out a sigh gamzee rested his forehead onto the demons shoulder ''I have no idea what i should do..''

tavros glanced at his summoner, he gently leaned his head against gamzees as he tightened the grip of his hands ''honestly.. neither do i''

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

after saying farewells and exchanging hugs gamzee and tavros started their way back to home.

the trip was long, it was well past 7pm once they got home.

''can you get these inside first? ill grab the bigger luggages'' gamzee said as he reached for their backpacks and handing them to tavros along with the keys.

tavros flung them over his shoulder and made his way to the stairs, as he finished the last ones he glanced up, there was a note in their door.

tavros made his way and ripped it off, he read the paper slowly, not understanding why it was there.

gamzee tried his best to balance the big bags on his arms as he stepped up the stairs, only to stop and look at the demon who looked puzzled while holding the paper.

''whats that?'' gamzee trotted past the demon, he snatched his keys back and opened the door instantly throwing their bags inside.

''there we go, you can go ins-...'' gamzee examined tavroses face, mere confusion with anger and sadness written all over it.

''tavros? whats wrong?'' he asked calmly before taking the piece of paper from the demon.

''they cant do this, yo-you work all the time.. i check that you pay.. w-when did..'' tavros stuttered out as he looked at gamzee whos face was beyond explanation.

''i need to make few calls...'' gamzee said before crumpling the paper and tossing it to the nearest bin, words echoing in his head, tavros was right, he never missed any bills.

why did he get an eviction notice?


	10. Let's worry tomorrow.

tavros woke up in groggy haze the next morning, it turned out that the landlord was strictly christian and had found his books while checking on the house.

tavros felt bad as he knew if he had took them with him or atleast told gamzee to tell her that they would be gone for few weeks.

he untangled himself of gamzees limbs and made his way to the livingroom, time to get packing the rest.

it was unfair, uncalled and incredibly rude of her to chase them away, he just wanted to stay.. this was his home, this is where he was placed.

but the only concern what he had, was that what would happen to the bind, there had been few cases, where the demon would be ripped away if the bonding location was purified.

he couldnt help but feel scared of the thought. he didnt know if gamzee could summon him again, normaly if there were demon summonings of his case they were very difficult to find after once lost.

either he had to sacrifice more, or then just live without tavros by his side.

'he would choose another demon, why would he want me to stay? ive just given harm, i even got him evicted..' tavros thought.

he couldnt help but tear up, he felt so alone, so scared.. once again his curse would bring the worse of him, he didnt want to go back, he didnt want to be alone, he loved the human world.

all the smiles and happiness it brought him.. they made him feel once again..

 

alive...

 

 

 

 

 

 

gamzee grumbled while trying to reach towards the warmth, but as his hand just flopped onto the cool pillows he peered his eyes open.

tavros wasnt beside him? where did he go..

gamzee flung his legs to the cold wooden floor and reached for his shirt.

he got dressed quite fast even while being in such sleepy state, he made his way to the livingroom where he located his little friend, only now he suddenly stopped to examine the fellow..

he was.. burning..

 

''tavros?'' gamzee called out and suddenly the flames died down to nothing.

tavros looked up at gamzee, his golden tears still shimmering in the morning light as they traveled down his cheeks only to drop onto the floor and evaporate to steam.

he quickly stumbled up and hugged gamzee, clinging onto him for dear life.

''promise m-me, that n-no matter what, y-ou will be w-ith me, ok?'' the demons voice stuttered out thru his sniffles.

''...I promise, i dont know why i wouldnt'' gamzee ruffled the worried demons hair and embraced him.

tavros tightened his grip till his knuckles flushed to white ''i dont want to go..''

''we dont have a choice.. dont worry we will find a better place, and you-'' gamzee poked the demons nose ''will help me decorate it, deal?''

tavros chuckled and relaxed his grip,he gave a faint smile as he nuzzled his face against gamzees shirt ''deal...''

 

 

 

 

 

 

tavros sung quietly as he brewed the stew in the half empty kitchen.

swaying himself slowly from side to side and closing his eyes.

 

 

''~I'm sorry, for crying, don't feel bad~''

 

''~You didn't do that~''

 

''~Black and blues, and yellows too...~''

 

''~Fade the same...~''

 

''~As embers do..~''

 

''~well wake up tomorrow.. and feel new..~''

 

''~the story that we wont share... we're all going to hide it.. well away.. somewhe-''

tavros yelped mid sentence as he felt hands wrapping around his waist.

''GAMZEE! dont scare me like that!'' tavros huffed as he looked at the smirking human over his shoulder.

''dont stop now, i just want to hear you better..'' gamzee started humming the tune and swaying the cooking demon slowly to the beat.

tavros continued singing quietly in gamzees embrace, swaying slowly... gently, to the sad tune that tavros was so fond of..

too quickly there were no words left to be sang.. the kitchen was once again quiet, but the two continued swaying to the silence, slowly in each others embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way the song tavros is singing is Chris Garneau's Halloween. :>


	11. I could not resist this..

gamzee didnt tell tavros where the road was taking them, all he knew was that the drive would be long.

after 2 hours of driving tavros had fallen asleep, gamzee didnt mind as he knew what would be in the destination, less stress for tavros.

the long drive ended after 4 hours, tavros woke up to gamzee shaking him 

''tavros, were there in a minute, wake up'' 

''where are we..?'' tavros mumbled as he examined the road, all he saw were trees on both sides of the road, but up ahead, there was an old looking gray mansion, towering over the horizon.

''were going to stay at my old pops till i find a new apartment'' gamzee said as he rested his hand on tavroses thigh and giving him reassuring squeeze ''everything will be alright''

tavros nodded but tensed up, gamzee seemed little fidgety as they drove closer to the grand gates.

gamzee rolled down his window and pressed the buzzer ''yo old man let me in, im hungry''there was a loud buzz and then the gates opened before them.

the car stopped infront of the mansion, all tavros could do was stare at it in disbelief.

gamzee had to almost drag the dazed demon out of the car and help him walk the steps as the maids were fumbling over their luggages behind them.

''it is good to see that you are well gamzee'' a rough but gentle voice said before them.

the voice belonged to what tavros believed to be an old man, thin, lanky like gamzee, but he was white as a sheet, literally the old man was wearing purely white suit which made tavros tilt his head in confusion, he had never seen someone like this.

''hey oldgoat, this is tavros, i hope you dont mind but hes my roommate and where my ass goes, he follows'' gamzee laughed and gave the oldman a smile.

''hello tavros'' the old man turned towards the demon and eyed him, his eyes gave a knowing smile as his mouth gave a silent -oh-

tavros nodded as greeting to the man.

''gamzee you do realize that i know already, those markings give it away as clear as daylight'' the old man laughed as gamzee turned towards him again.

''i can explain'' gamzee stated.

''nothing to worry young man, i myself have had those in my youth, my companion knew this young man'' the old man gestured at tavros.

tavros looked at him in questioning look but quickly followed gamzee who was making his way further into the mansion.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

''he knows?'' tavros asked shakily.

''dont worry of old goat, he never gives a flying fuck what i do, he knows if i fuck up i will deal with what comes, hes no threat'' gamzee assured to the restless demon.

''if you say so'' tavros sighed and started to unpack his books to the shelf.

the old man had given them the second masted bedroom, it seemed more like a small house itself, complete with master bath which could hold 8 people comfortably, library and a huge king bed.

all the walls were either dark violet or black in the bedroom, the bathroom was white with small decorative spots of violet in the tiles and the library just plain wood walls what were covered in shelf's, with fireplace where were 2 long couches and a small one next to the desk.

for tavroses relief he was told that he did not have to use his human form indoors, if there were times he should they would tell him.

with this tavros could save more energy to get his magic to work better in the human world, maybe even teach gamzee something simple as how to turn the fucking lights off or lock the door..

but for today tavros had something different in mind, first off to unpack!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

gamzee finished unpacking both of their clothes while tavros had absconded off to somewhere, it was little easier without him randomly peeking over gamzees shoulder to see what he was doing.

he opened the door quietly to the hall and tried to locate his demon.

''tavroos! where are you? i finished unpacking!'' gamzee shouted as he made his way down the stairs only to be stopped by high.. was that a squeal?

gamzee ran towards the sound and watched at the livingroom, the floor was littered with huge boxes and styrofoam balls.

''uhh.. tavros?'' gamzee called, he noticed small movement in the furthest box before a set of tavroses bright horns came to view.

gamzee couldnt help but laugh as the demon peeked innocently from the box, he was covered in the foam balls and gave a shy 'i didnt do it' look at gamzee like a little cat who just wrecked the place.

tavros sunk back into the box as he saw gamzee approach him 

''what are you doing?'' gamzee laughed as he saw the demon 

''its- its not my- HE SAID IT WAS OK!'' the demon shouted as he pointed towards the nearest box.

gamzee slowly walked towards where the demon was pointing him, as he dug thru the styrofoam he tilted his head in question of what he found.

''a... cat?...'' gamzee questioned as he collected the small furball from the mess.

''that is Nera, i got him around a year ago when your brother left god knows where'' the old goats voice filled the room making both of them look towards the door.

''oh... have you heard anything of my brother since? i sure as hell havent'' gamzee examined the white furball, the cat was quite small for a year old, still almost a kitten sized.

''he did send me a post card around 2 weeks ago saying he should be home soon, so atleast i know he is indeed alive still'' oldgoat turned on his heel after that and exited himself.

gamzee let the small cat go as he walked towards the demon who started to sink back into the box as gamzee got closer

''ok, time to get you clean of these styrofoams'' gamzee laughed as he helped tavros out of the box, he was still covered in those damn foams.

gamzee snorted as he swiped most of the damn things off of him, but they just seemed to bounce back onto him, stubborn styrofoam...


	12. What is this!

it had been few months ago when tavros and gamzee moved to the Makara mansion, the fall had been beautiful and flawless in the abandoned location in the woods.

tavros loved it there, all the open space, no humans in sight to see him made the demon relaxed, but even after such long time they've been in there, he had only seen the old goat and the staff.. 

the only question the curious demon had was that where was his masters brother? gamzee had said that he normally comes back around the winter, when the air is too cold for his apartment.

sure it had been kind of cold lately, but not a single frosted spot was in sight, this of course made the demon doubt the 'winters' harsh and cold air and just claimed that the humans just were too 'thin skinned meatsacks'... 

 

 

 

 

 

 

''GAMZEEEEEEEE!!!!!'' gamzee dropped the washing items in his hands and turned the shower tab off panicking that he had done something, he had just enough time to grab the towel before an angry demon almost broke the door down.

''WHAT IS THAT! EXPLAIN NOW! BEFORE I BURN THE SKY FOR ITS BLASPHEMY!'' the demon shouted pointing to the window.

gamzee held the towel over his genitals and stared at the demon who seemed to have forgotten the term 'privacy' and 'hey bro, scuse me but IM SHOWERING!'

''No, EXPLAIN!'' the demon grunted at him and went to open the window, cold air filling the air and making white flakes fly into the room.

gamzee shivered as the air hit his freshly warm wet body ''its snow dumbass,calm your tits, close the window its cold, and please let me finish showering'' 

tavros simply grunted at him before slamming the window shut and stomping out of the room little too carelessly which caused him to grunt in displeasure as his horns bumped against the door frame.

gamzee stared at the door for few minutes after tavros had slammed it shut, he gave a loud sigh before dropping his towel of chastity and stepping back into the shower.

the door slammed open and a following slam was heard for it closing making gamzee jump and peek thru the curtains, he was fastly stopped as tavros stepped in the shower.

''. . .'' the demon stared at gamzees shocked face ''what?''

''. . . why-. . . what are you doing?'' gamzee sighed as he ran his hand thru his hair stepping back from the demon.

''showering, DUH...'' tavros snapped at him, completely ignoring that gamzee much likely wanted him out of the shower.

''and.. you could.. not... shower.. after me?'' 

''No-pe!'' tavros popped the comeback.

''. . .welp'' gamzee jumped out and retrieved his towel.

''oh come on... youve seen me naked, ive seen you naked, what the fuck is the problem?'' tavros snapped.

''oh, and i cant have my 10 minutes of PRIVACY per one shower?'' 

''get the fuck back in here gamzee...'' tavros looked at him almost pouting but his expression was still dripping with anger.

gamzee had a choice.. jump back in... or abscond... 

he gave over exaggerated sigh before dropping his towel and jumping back in, 'tavros is so going to get snowy good morning tomorrow' gamzee thought before starting to clean the helpless demon who yet had learned (more like never wanted to because lets face it, tavros is spoiled little princess) to clean himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

tavros kept chirping aggravated every time he glanced at the windows, for some reason the snow annoyed him to the breaking point, mostly because it melted soon as he got close and didnt have anytime seeing how the flakes looked like.. stupid.. useless.. flakes...

gamzee had to keep some distance between him and the demon, he almost always burst to laugh at the ridiculous menacing look and sounds the demon gave for mere small frozen water drop.

''let it pile up, then it is easier to examine'' gamzee chuckled towards the demon who was face glued to the window snarling and cursing as when a flake attached itself to the glass and melted straight away.

''but.... they just melt?'' tavros peeked over his shoulder towards gamzee ''how do you play with something that wont even stick to one form?''

gamzee noted 'play with something -more like someone- that wont stay in one form' which caused him to waggle his eyebrows towards the demon ''well easily, dont yo-''

''WAIT DONT ANSWER THAT!!!'' the demon shouted over gamzee statement, looking at him flustered before huffing ''i meant the snow meatsack, not me''

''in many ways, you just need to wait till it piles up, the more flakes there are the harder it is for them to melt''he laughed and ruffled the demons hair.

''I am an impatient creature, so.. i demand snow NOW'' with that the demon turned to glare at the dropping flakes.

tavros sat next to the window for hours watching the white flakes fall onto the ground before sleep took him gently to the dreamscape.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

gamzee chuckled as he saw his demon curled on the chair, poor thing exhausted himself by glaring at innocent little snowflakes..

before he exited their room he covered the sleeping form with a warm blanket, the mansion might be warm itself but better be safe than sorry, last thing gamzee would want is angry stuffed demon who would need spoiling...on second thought gamzee found the idea acceptable.

gamzee joined his old man for evening tea next to the fireplace, the warmth it radiated was calming and gamzee had hard time himself keeping his eyes open.

but he was quickly jolted wide awake as the front door clicked open making both of them glance towards it.

''well heeey look who made it, welcome back home bro'' gamzee smiled towards his snow covered brother.

kurloz smiled and dropped his bags to give warm embrace to his brother, most likely just to warm himself up.

old man quickly stood after welcoming the man back, he tapped gamzees shoulder to get his attention before leaning down to quietly note him that tavros should probably turn to his human form, they wouldnt want to scare kurloz away.

gamzee nodded at the old man who was quickly making his way to upstairs.

he slid the door open quietly and walked to the demon, he shook his shoulder carefully while ducking down incase he would get facefull of his horns.

''mmmph... what..'' tavros mumbled as he peered his eyes slowly open looking at the old man.

''gamzee brother kurloz has returned, i hope you dont find me rude but could you stay on your human form, i would not want to scare the poor boy away'' the old man smiled warmly at the demon who sifted fastly to his human form.

''of course, it would be rude of me if i did not, would be a shame for him to run right out just because of me'' tavros stood groggily while clutching to the warm blanket ''would you excuse me, i should probably put some clothes on'' 

the man nodded as he made his way out and closing the door after him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

shortly the demon walked downstairs looking for gamzee, he didnt know where he had placed his clothes so he took gamzees shirt which was clearly too big for him, making his shoulder pop out from the fabric, gladly the pants were easily tightened thanks to the rubberband inside, but still they sagged around his ankles.

gamzee chuckled as he eyed the demon before scooping him up and cooing ''you're sooo cute''

which escalated for the demon to turn into darkest shade of red as possible and trying to struggle out of gamzees hold ''You are so DEAD, put me down this instant you vile man! its your fault for not telling me where my clothes are!''

''i have a feeling you didnt even notice i labeled your drawers.... silly little cutie'' gamzee chuckled as he put the embarrassed demon down.


	13. Do not trust a demon on jegus days

gamzee was running, fast as his legs carried him clutching to a package that came in the mail just this morning.

behind him came high bitched chirping along with gnarling and the sounds of howling blood hounds.

he turned fast in the snowy terrain trying to avoid any frozen puddles that the demon had left behind, running around the garden maze towards the wood shack at the end, if he could just make it there he knew he would be safe.

you must be wondering why he is running, who is chasing him you ask? tavros? well you guessed it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

''GAMZEEEE!!'' tavros screamed as he chased the human, leaping quickly over snow piles and frozen traps.

''ITS NOTHING TAVROS I SWEAR!!!'' gamzee whimpered as he sped faster towards the shack making it just in time and stumbling in.

he backed to the corner and hid the package behind his back.

''better hand it over, i smell some cheap whore all over it'' tavros said as he cicada blocked gamzee to the corner and stared at him face twisted in anger.

''i got it from online store, yes it will smell like other people dumbass, but its a suprise!'' gamzee leaned closer to the wall trying to hide from the demon.

''. . .'' tavros tilted his head and slowly landed to his feet.

''just... before you go apeshit..you need to wait before ill give it to you'' gamzee lifted his hand protectively.

the demon eyed the human before stepping aside, gamzee slowly slid past him but as fast as he turned his back towards him the demon snatched the package and dashed thru the maze holding it up like a trophy ''SUCKER!!''

 

 

 

 

tavros was fastly inside the house,his back pressed against the door as in to lock gamzee out, he slowly inspected the box, he shook it but no sound came, he sniffed it but all he could smell was some women's perfume and.. something... like those balls the jackets had in their pockets...mothball? yes mothballs.

''oh, tavros do not open that yet, it is not time for them yet'' the old man said as he gently took the box from the curious creature.

''what is it? it doesnt taste good, it smells like shit and it does not make any sound... im highly confused.. and gamzee tried to hide it so im suspicious too'' tavros huffed as he crossed his hands.

''it is a present silly, they go under the ''fat pedofiles tree'' as you described it'' he chuckled and walked to the living room.

''but... why do they go under the tree? whats so fun of letting boxes collect dust there?'' tavros tilted his head in confusion as he followed the old man.

''it is a tradition tavros, every year we celebrate christmas, but unlike others we celebrate it as a day we all get together and remind each other that we care of each other dearly, that is why we give presents to show our gratitude towards the gifts receiver'' the man smiled as he put tavroses box under the decorated tree.

''...why? dont some people see how much you care for each others otherwise?'' the demon sighed as he eyed the trees decorations.

''well there are some people who do not understand that it is a holiday of giving, they just want more and more and that is when they only receive items with no meaning instead of love and affection''

the demon nodded ''so.. is that why the house his decorated also? to remind of the holiday and bring loving spirit to the visitors?''

''kind of, mostly because this is beautiful time of year, so we hang lights and decorations to remind of- well.. actually pretty spot on'' the old man laughed and nodded at the demon.

''oh golly wankers ive actually learned something from you meatsacks'' tavros giggled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

the old man had given the demon hot coco and promised that if he sits there on the couch he will come back and read a story for him, as childish as it sounded for gamzee the demon was following the old mans request instead of driving gamzees nerves beyond the universe.

as the old man stepped back into the room gamzee had nestled himself on the couch and had pulled the demon close for the sake of snuggles, on the other hand kurloz was also waiting to hear what the old man had dug up for story telling time.

they ended up sitting there for hours, both gamzee and kurloz were bored beyond belief, kurloz still trying to pry his eyes open as gamzees head tilted back against the pillow in defeat, the story of the lost girl was coming to end but unlike the two of them the demon had hardly drank any of his coco that was now probably cold already as he was progressing the story that was being told to him.

''so... they never found her?'' the demon tilted his head in questioning way.

''no, she never found her way back home'' the old man nodded as he closed the book.

''oh... she must have been scared.. and lonely'' the demons voice lowered almost to whisper as his gaze turned to his cold coco ''such a shame..''

''indeed, but i can let you down a little secret tavros what might cheer you up'' the old man chuckled as tavros lifted his gaze immediately ''she always finds home, in the imagination of the readers''

tavros shook his head smiling at the old man ''that was such a cliche old goat''

''indeed it was''

 

 

 

(this is short, i know. im currently in a bit of a jiffy with my health and i didnt have time to write the end of this as i was rushed to the hospital etc, but rest will come once i get my shit together.. shouldnt take long, so.. till then :> )


	14. Dont save the pictures from your past.

Tavros followed old goat to the kitchen as they noticed both of the boys were out cold.

the kitchen sink was littered with used dishes as old goat had given their maids vacation for the holidays, so now the dishes just sat there mockingly as neither of the boys were clean eaters which resulted to food getting even on the clean decorative dishes.

old goat waited for the sink to fill but paid no mind as he turned his back the demon poured handful of soaps until the bubbled overflowed, the demon just laughed as old goat pointed at the sink in question, he didnt remember putting soap.. did he? 

after pondering the old goat looked at the demon and shook his head in quiet laughter, 'such a sneaky little thing'..

''so.. ive noticed that kurloz does not talk, whys that?'' tavros leaned against the cabins.

''I was certain you would know, being a demon and all.''

''I am capable of reading his mind to find out but i give you humans even little bit of privacy''

''truth is we dont know, one day after he came home, he just kept quiet, as time passed we noticed he hadnt spoken in months, doctors didnt find anything wrong but he just does not speak'' the old goat sighed as he took another plate from the sink and started to clean it.

''would you mind- if i checked?'' the demon looked at the goat curiously.

''if hes ok with it, i have no word on what you do with his brain'' he chuckled at the demon.

''arent i supposed to stay 'human' for him?'' the demons brow furrowed in question.

''well, you just need to be sneaky, i am sure you know how to do that'' the goat sighed as he pointed to the bubbles and overly soaped dish water.

''my specialty is a fun sin'' the demon laughed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

tavros leaned against the kitchen cabinet and looked at the old man ''goat, may i ask you a question?''

after putting the last dishes to the side the old man looked at the demon in question ''of course, but shouldnt you know the answers?''

''yes but i do give you humans your privacy, so... who did you summon all those years ago?'' the demon tilted his head as he crossed his hands against his chest.

the old man sighed and gestured the demon to follow him to his study ''i knew you would be interested of that, but you must know my actions absolutely had their reasons''

the old man picked thru his desk drawers before holding a picture what he was looking for and gave it to the demon.

young woman with raven hair was spotted next to the younger man in the picture ''that is my daughter, she died 23 years ago''

''what does she have to do with your summoning?'' the demon looked up from the picture at the old man.

''she died twice'' the old man took the picture back and gently placed it next to the framed picture and started searching for something again.

''what do you mean twice?'' the demons brow furrowed as he continued ''what happened?''

''she died giving birth to kurloz, but as you noticed gamzee is here''

the demon gave a silent 'o' and nodded understandingly as the old man handed him another picture.

''i asked them to bring her back, but the price was her soul after second blood was given birth to, little did i know she wanted a child more than life.''

the demon glanced at the picture in question and blew some magic into it, almost dropping what was revealed under the black mass ''you didnt....''

the old goat nodded as his head slung down in shame ''sadly i did''

''wow.. you truly are something to make it this far alive'' the demon threw the picture into the table and stepped away from it ''he is bad omen for any summoner''

''but he is also the only demon who could bring a soul back''

''can i ask another question?'' the demon stepped towards the old man.

''of course tavros''

''what happened to kurloz?'' the question made the old mans head rise fastly with shocked look.

''what do you mean? do you know something i dont?'' 

''i take that as 'no i do not know' i might know, but that does not mean i share'' the demon quirked his eyebrow.

''we only know that after he came back home 6 years ago he has been mute, please tavros if you know what happened tell me, he refuses to say- well sign anything'' the old man looked panicked.

the demon glanced around for few seconds as he turned back to the old man ''all i will say, is that.. what happened, was not pretty, he is forced to stay quiet, and i do not know why or by who''

old goat nodded at the demon ''atleast that is something for me, thank you''

''you're welcome, now... Lets go wake up those lazy grandsons of yours'' the demon whooped as he exited the old mans study, ready to smack the shit out of gamzee with a pillow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

''TAVROS! -smack- STOP! -smack- IM UP! -smack- AAAGH!'' gamzee shrieked and gave out an 'oof' as the demon jumped on him.

''get uuuuup! we gotta gooooooo! come ooooon! gamzeee-eee-eeee!'' the demon gave a small pout towards gamzee.

''its...'' gamzee looked at the old clock on the wall ''7pm? seriously tavros... that cant even be considered as a nap... nap?... lets nap? yeah, lets nap'' gamzee sighed as he held tavros tightly in a bear hug and forced the small demon to be trapped between the couch and him.

''GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMZEEEEEEEEE!!'' the demon sneered as he tried to struggle out of his summoners arms ''Let me go! or ill... eat... your...-'' the demon smirked as he whispered ''lucky charms~''

''OH HELL NO!'' gamzee ripped himself off the couch and ran to the kitchen, slowing down and imitating leprechauns short size by squatting down and yelling in high pitch voice ''they're after mi lucky charmz!!''

tavros snorted as he watched gamzee croutch run and disappear into the kitchen, only hearing faint ''ho hoo you cant catch mi golden nom noms'' he cackled loudly as he doubled on the floor in defeat, he giggled on the cold wooden floor as he saw gamzee run towards him.

gamzee jumped over the demon quickly with a ''BOOSH!!'' and ran upstairs to hide his lucky charms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (them loot leprechauns.. pfft, im back for now but making no promises what so friggin ever :> also 10 points to whoever guesses who this demon will be, aaand... to the.. idk.. 2-3 chapters ahead i will be needing a name for a flower/fruit, so.. tell me names of possible flower/fruit that when consumed or touched will release pollen that makes the other little... out.. of...it? -wink nudge wink- )


	15. Demon. . . Open the box.

gamzee woke up the next morning to tangled limbs and soft snoring sounds of the boy next to him.

it was christmas morning, thru the window the light faintly shined to their shared room creating a calming light to gamzees tired eyes, he wanted to sleep little longer, but there would be no time for that.

gamzee carefully shifted his weight to the side as he lifted tavroses hand from his side to the pillow earning a faint grumble from the demon before the sounds of distress gave room to purring, after few minutes of fighting to untangle their legs gamzee was successfully free from bed and silently exited their room and headed downstairs.

he was greeted by the old man reading the morning paper in the kitchen, giving a faint 'good morning' he reached to the top shelf to get the instant coffee mix, there was no time using beans today, and the grinder would probably wake the sleeping demon.

gamzee walked towards the door as he waited for the water to boil, wrapping his morning robes tighter as he was greeted with the cold weather, he fumbled with his cigarettes for awhile before showing his pack back to the robes pocket and struggled to light it due the wind blowing towards him, truly it was a beautiful winter morning, faint snowflakes fell down the blue sky before they disappeared into the piles of white powder, it wasnt even that cold outside just enough for the snow not to melt away.

after brief 5 minutes he flicked the now burned cigarette for the wind and returned to the warmth of the house, slowly clicking the door close and walking quietly back to the kitchen to discuss of todays plans with the old man.

 

 

 

 

 

''well we could go to the local park'' old man said his eyes never leaving the newspapers headlines.

''but what if theres that priest? i dont want tavros to get sick today'' gamzee sighed and gazed at his cup filled with dark coffee.

''i doubt he will be there, besides it is christmas and that man will be far away on the other side of the town commanding his minions who lack the understandment of what the word 'christian' means''

gamzee chuckled at the old man, but he knew he had a point, the town was filled with only so called flowerhat believers, which meant they were so full of themselfs that they probably walked with their own heads up their asses.

''i hope they throw another one of their rants this year, it was so hilarious'' gamzee smirked at the old man.

''they've done it for 10 years straight, i dont think they would break the link this year'' 

''i wonder how long it will take for the mayor to stop them this year'' 

''mmh.. give him 10 minutes, i think hes prepared this year'' old man chuckled quietly and turned the papers page ''oh there will be two for one hot chocolate special at the park''

''sounds good, we could go see what they have this year after the meal, ill take some blankets to the car just in case'' gamzee noted and sipped his coffee, after giving a second sip he stared down on it.

''has tavros been climbing on the cabinets again? or is it just me that this coffee tastes sweet...'' 

''he was climbing them yesterday'' casual answer came to gamzee.

''knew it.. but why does he always go for the coffee containers'' gamzee sighed.

''he said he likes the smell but it lacks sweetness''

''that explains why there were coffee crumbs on the sheets''

''i might have made him small bag of coffee and brown sugar mix'' old man laughed and looked up from the newspaper.

''well now we need to find a pile of coffee from the house before i find crumbs in anywhere else.''

old man eyed him for a second before pointing out ''you have some on your cheek just so you know''

gamzee reached up and indeed, his left cheek had few pieces of grinded coffee crumbs ''i swear we need to hide the coffee from him...''

 

 

 

 

 

gamzee quietly opened the door that led into their shared room and tip toed inside, the curtains were drawn back to hide all of the outside world out of sight and to give rest for the demons tired eyes.

he walked up to the bed where he spotted the small demon cocooned inside both of their blankets peacefully still asleep, he sat on the demons side of the bed and tugged the blankets down to reveal the other.

gamzee gave a gentle smile and placed his hand on the demons cheek, he watched the demon breathe quietly as his fingers gently caressed his cheek only to be disturbed by the demon grunting slightly and crinkling his nose as cold air traveled into the opening.

tavros peeled his other eye slowly open and grunted at him for disturbing his sleep, his eye slowly focused on the dim figure and reached to his hand which never stopped the gentle strokes ''gamzee.. too early..''

gamzee chuckled as he leaned down to bump his forehead against the others gently, his free hand joined the other as he cradled the sleeping grumps head ''merry christmas to you too tav, and its already 10am'' 

tavros grunted but didnt protest gamzee as he slowly felt like drifting off to sleep in his embrace ''not that im complaining... but if you wont stop ill just fall asleep right here, right now'

gamzee laughed as he let go of the demons form and stood up ''were going out tonight but first were going to open the presents''

''yea yea whatever just let me wake up..'' the demon groggily sat up trying to keep his eyes open.

''ill be in the kitchen with old man, no hurry yet'' gamzee smirked as he exited the room to leave the grumpy demon to wake up, maybe everything would go alright, at least he didnt get bitten today.

 

 

 

 

 

tavros entered the kitchen still half asleep and mumbling latin to himself, he had gamzees tight pants that were anything but tight for him as they sagged under his ankles but stayed on his hips pretty well none the less 'theyre comfortable' as he injected to the old man once when he got caught sneaking them from the laundry hall, and one of the biggest sweaters he owned that he once got from kankri, bright red you ask? hell yes.

the old man looked at him in question as he heard him mumble but shrugged it off, never bother sleepy demons unless you want your intestines to decorate the wall as he once told gamzee when he found him blocking their bedroom door when he tried to 'wake up' the demon not so gently.

after settling down with his tea tavros sighed in relief as he felt himself wake up slowly ''so.. what are todays plans?''

''celebration, dinner, park'' the old man listed once again glued onto his newspaper, tavros just made a noise of agreement as he sipped his tea.

''where is gamzee?'' tavros questioned as he tapped his nails against the cup.

''waking kurloz or then he went out for another cigarette'' 

tavros nodded once again and rested his head on his palm and continued to tap his cup, glancing up at the old man every few seconds in a gesture of waiting for a conversation.

old man chuckled as he noticed how impatient the demon got and settled his paper neatly on the table ''something bothering you tavros?''

''just have a weird feeling is all..'' tavros restlessly picked his cup and sipped the golden liquid.

''nothing to worry, everything should be as it always has been'' 

''no.. different.. weird'' tavros mumbled as he drank the last drops of his tea.

''care to share?'' old man smiled gently towards tavros and poured him some more tea ''you know were here for you if you wish to talk'' he noted as he settled the tea pot back onto its spot and crossed his hands on the table.

tavros sighed as he stirred some sugar into the cup ''ive just been pushed into the dreamscapes forest almost every night.. its not normal''

''ah, i see, have you asked if someone else has had that happen to them lately?''

''oh.. no.. only normal demons are granted the regular access to the sacred lands but i almost never make it there because of the barrier.. there was.. after than one time, when the voice spoke, ive been gaining access to it more frequently'' tavroses face was now covered in worry as he thought about it, it didnt match up, his kind shouldnt even be allowed in the dreamscape more than once a week.

''can you tell me of the voice? do you know who it belongs to? or what it belongs to?''

''i- i am not sure, kankri did say it might have been messiah but i know how he sounds so that is crossed off the list, and.. i dont know.. it just worries me'' 

old man thinked for a second before looking back at tavros ''what does the voice tell you?''

tavros freezed for a brief second before looking down and sighing ''that my curse would be lifted, but it is unheard of demon being freed from its curse, and sometimes.. it tells me that something is coming.. something big''

''doesnt sound like anything for you to worry of''

''i hope so.. i really do..'' tavros said faintly as he continued to drink his morning tea.

 

 

 

 

 

''here you go old man'' gamzee said as he handed a big box in wrappers to the old man grinning from ear to ear.

they had moved to the living room to open the presents after gamzee had dragged kurloz from his slumber, tavros still didnt much understand the custom but sat quietly on his seat and watched as the old man opened the box to reveal a matching set of cups to his plates.

''oh this is wonderful! thank you gamzee i really appreciate it'' old man smiled and gave gamzee a small hug before admiring the cups.

''okay now for you kids i have few presents for you all'' old man said as he reached under the tree to reveal few extra boxes that had been nicely hidden, he handed the two their own and then gave tavros the slightly bigger one, he didnt quite get it and stared at the box in question till he understood from gamzees example to open it.

carefully the demon opened the box and setted the wrapper neatly next to him and popped the box open,inside was a tiny bull like toy which he recognised as tinkerbull, he stared at the plushie in awe before hugging it tightly against his chest earning a squeak from the plushie tinkerbull, he chuckled and smiled trying to keep his tears from showing ''thank you'' he whispered and held it tighter.

''i thought you would like it, i asked gamzee to borrow that picture so i could make it for you, i know you must miss tink really much so that could ease it little bit'' 

''i love it, thank you so much'' tavros laughed softly as he cradled the small toy against himself, he should send tinkerbull a picture of it, he might like it.

gamzee quietly held a box towards tavros which he recognised to be the one he was trying to tear to bits few days earlier, he settled tinkerbull on his lap and took the box, he eyed gamzee for awhile before opening it neatly.

he reached thru the fabric 'wrappers' inside the box till his fingers brushed against something soft, he tugged the item that revealed itself to be a thick light brown sweater with his own summoning circle on it along with a picture of them all smiling that had been taken little after kurloz had returned as in 'family picture' in the centre of the circle where normally he would appear.

tavros felt his eyes water as he admired the sweater, he flinched when he felt gamzee ruffle his hair, he smiled at gamzee before wrapping his shaky arms around his neck and tugged the tall man closer, he cradled gamzees head as he always did to him in the mornings bumping their foreheads together and gently caressing the mans cheeks, tavros gave a light kiss on the corner of gamzees lips as he closed his eyes and smiled warmly.

''thank you''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just thinking of ways to stomp on your feelings but for now have some fluff.
> 
>  
> 
> while it lasts.... :>


	16. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. in the end theres animal death.. hehee.. look im a nice person.. now i inform you when ive gone completely bonkers :>

there are many things that tavros would find...'intriguing' as old goats way to help him in his demonic problems to the weird way of gamzees body movements when he starts his 'uptown funk' jam dance scene in local places but this might top it all.

the demon watched mesmerized of all the people around him just walking past him without giving a second glance to him, he felt slightly unnerved at the idea of being in the public but everyone proved that yes indeed the small demon was able to fool the whole nation thinking he was a human.

he could freely stroll around the park with his hand in gamzees with no worries of being exposed, gamzee did explain him however that the only people who would look towards him would only be thinking 'what a cutie' which made tavros a little shy at first when he had taken his first steps in the park and noticed few people staring at him in awe.

tavros hugged his tinkerbull tightly and held gamzees hand as the group made their way to the designated table they had booked, gamzee mentioned that there would be something hilarious in the winter events in this town and that the demon should pay close attention to the peoples reactions.

the demon might have changed towards the frail human emotions but he felt like it was a good change, he didnt wish to be as rude or snarky around gamzee or his family but did he ever pack the attitude when some stranger would comment at him.

as they all settled to their table to mingle with the towns folks gamzee had noted the demons hesitation and turned to chit chat with him to get him comfortable, all was going well until the demon bolted up and started running towards the table near the tree.

''JOHN!'' tavros shouted in excitement when he watched his fellow demons face lit up and meet him in the half way.

''Oh golly Tavros? what are you doing in here'' john gave tavros his bucktoothed smile as he inspected the demon from head to toe.

''i could ask the same from you, i was uhm.. 'asked' here by gamzee little less than year ago'' 

''aah that explains why the flats were empty, ive been coming back to see Dymion from time to time as we made a deal 6 years back''

''oh you mean that guy who you told me of? the wink wonk guy?'' tavros smirked knowingly at john.

''THAT guy indeed'' john chuckled as he dragged tavros towards their table.

tavros was little.. 'shocked' of the man who he was introduced to, Dymion was a gentle guy with scars going down his face and sharp features, not to mention he was taller than tavros with almost half his height.

he almost made an U turn as dymion stood up from his seat to greet his loves friend but noted how scared tavros looked.

''nothing to fear young lad, i dont bite, ive heard alot about you tavros, it is nice to see you have also joined the human world for now'' the smile dymion gave tavros was reassuring and made the demon feel more at ease.

''sorry, yes um, john has also told me little bit about you, didnt expect to see... -tavros gestured at dymion from head to toe- all this, no offence of course''

''i told ya he was big!'' john blurted next to him.

''not that he was THIS big'' tavros squeaked back.

''oh you havent even seen how BIG he can be'' john winked and laughed as tavros went from white sheets to a red hot tomato in 3.5 seconds.

''JOHN! NO! just... NO! do NOT plant such image in my mind!'' tavros whined at john which made dymion roar with laughter as he watched the demons continue their pickering.

 

 

 

 

 

 

gamzee heard the starting bell ring in the centre of the event and started to look for tavros over the nearby tables, his face soon took over an worried expression as he couldnt spot even faint sight of him.

''have any of you seen tav?'' gamzees eyes ever left the moving crowd as he stood on his tip toes trying to desperately find his friend.

''calm down, im sure hes nearby, maybe he went to the petting zoo or ran into some of his friends'' gamzee looked at old goat even more worried now, where on earth did the boy run.

''gamzee'' he eyed every single spec of hair in his sight but couldnt find that fluffy mohawk anywhere, just a sound of him might be reassuring that he is alright, hell there are priests nearby what if hes in trouble?

''Gamzee! sit down, he will return'' old goat said with a stern voice which made gamzee snap out of his worrie state.

''maybe.. maybe i should go look for him?'' gamzee said in such quiet voice that it had been almost missed, but the look that old goat gave him.. 

''gamzee, have some faith on the poor boy, he is nearby and probably on his wa-'' old goat was stopped as gamzee launched from his seat and stared past old goat.

''tavros where the hell were you!'' gamzees voice made the demon stop in his tracks, he gave gamzee a sour expression before waving next to him to the boy.

''well hi, to you too, this is john i found him in dymions table which is -tavros pointed 5 seats from them where dymion was sipping his rum- right there..''

john looked at the two for a few before mouthing an quiet 'oh' at the two ''so, anyway i am john, i just wanted tav to show me where he was staying now'' john smiled and looked at tavros ''well someones got to look after your sorry ass, no offence but you are harder to look after than tinkerbull himself''

''that is NOT true john and you know it'' tavros squeaked, gamzee still looked slightly confused before the pieces clicked together ''oooh youre fro- near tavs old city right?'' gamzee eyed at the two nervously.

''Yup!'' tavros grinned widely before looking around ''guys.. wheres kurloz.. im pretty sure he was right there...'' tavros pointed to the now abandoned honey tea.

gamzee looked at the seat before sighing ''no, i quit, you both are the fleeing type'' with a grunt he sat back down on his seat.

john eyed the two before flinching, a wide smile blasted across his face he dug a piece of paper and pen from his pocket and started drawing ''that reminds me tav'' he looked at his work and nodded approvingly before giving the paper to the other demon ''when you get home could you do this when you have time''

tavros looked at the spell before frowning ''john no offence but i dont have enough powers for this level spell, it would take me days to get it done.''

''oh! right wait'' john reached to his bag and pulled out a case, inside the case were small red bead like objects. tavros stared at john dumbfounded ''how the hell did you get those!''

with a smirk john gave him one bead ''i have my ways dear, so that should give you a kick to do it, ill go back to dymion before he orders any more rum, ill scare you later tav!'' 

tavros smiled down on the bead before waving to john ''you know where to find me'' 

 

 

 

 

 

a well known fact for demons across the underworld,the beads named 'Phantom of borrowed life' were impossible to get, but who knew one devilish incubus could hold a full case of them.. seems like john did his job damn well.

a loud sickening crunch echoed the room as blood was collected to the bin placed underneath the sheep carcass, it had long stopped fidgeting as old goat had sedated it to get a clean kill, but what he did not count was that the demon does not go for such things, the longer it stays alive, the more blood it pumps thru its ravaged veins down to the bin, tavros carefully inserted the bead into an empty pot and filled the pot to the brim with sheep blood, he had asked from old goat where to find them and knowingly the old man had brought one for him, which now hanged limb from the rooms roof boards.

he placed the pot carefully next to the door and wiped all liquids that had been spilled over the process, wouldnt want to make others think he murdered some- wait.. he did but.. oh well cleaning it is anyway, be the thing carcass or not its not nice to give anyone the wrong impression.. right?

old goat had been nice to 'take care' of the sheeps body later, but tavros knew he would be feasting on nicely cooked sheep in the evening, and no objections to that.

after cleaning all the splattered blood droplets tavros nodded at his work and exited the room with the pot of blood and the bead, leaving the carcass waiting on the ceiling for old goat.

 

after he somehow managed to avoid large amount of spilling tavros had made it into the mansion, he lowered the pot carefully on the window sill of his and gamzees room. now, he just had to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -distressed goat noise-


	17. Separation.

the snow crunched beneath the boys feet as he walked along the snowy forest path, fastening steps were heard in the distance before gamzees head popped behind the snow wall. a cold sensation hit tavroses head as the snowball had knocked him back few steps.

''GAMZEE!'' the demon squealed before taking a handful of snow and attacking gamzee, his balance was broken from the hit and they both tumbled down to the ground, heartful laughter came from the shivering boys.

''shit it got really cold fastly today'' gamzee chuckled as he pulled the demon closer before letting go and shrieking at the coldness that hit him ''well that might be because your face is filled with frozen water'' 

''alright, alright, I win demon' tavros tilted his head in confusion ''you must be a special case of idiot meatbag'' he chuckled and wiped the snow off gamzees face ''ill take that as a compliment, but hey, how about we go warm our toesies inside, grab hot mugs of coco and chill for the rest of the day?''

tavros drew his hands into a thinking position before rising from the boys body ''alright then, but i demand some sprinkles and whip cream in mine'' gamzee chuckled as he rose from the frozen ground and swung his arm around the smaller boys shoulders, walking together towards the mansion. 

''Deal''

 

 

 

 

 

 

steaming water was sloshing into the big tub, tavros already in it to hog as much space as he could and empty the scented bath bottles in there, but as gamzee settled behind him the demon found himself in an odd situation, smooth skin pressing across his back and strong hands around his waist.

finding no explanation to it, tavros rested his head on gamzees chest, enjoying it for now. 

the two didnt talk much at these times, there was a quiet agreement during bathing times, sometimes to be broken but mostly followed. the caramel scent was intoxicating in the bathroom, but neither minded.

few hand fulls of water spilled over the edges as tavros flinched when he felt the others hands slowly sliding to his thighs, blush covered the demons cheeks as he tensed and arched towards the mans chest, hands falling fastly into the water to grab the curious ones ''gamzee, w-what are you doing'' 

''trying to find the soap.. why?''the honest answer came which made the demon furiously flustered and embarrassed, gamzee stared at the demon dumbfounded before he realized what the other had thought, easily moving his hands along with the demons between the others legs ''im pretty sure its somewhere... here?''

tavros flinched forward as gamzees hands had gently grabbed a hold of his privates, gamzee rested his head into tavroses shoulder before tilting his head and peppering kisses into the crook of his neck ''i just gotta 'rub' it first to lather it better, you know''

tavros felt gamzee grinning against his neck as a moan escaped his lips, desperately clinging onto the hands that kept steadily stroking him, a thumb that caressed his tip made him outright moan the mans name behind his pleasure, gamzees other hand rising from the water to scratch the boys sides which earned him a shudder and gasps.

fastening his pace gamzee whispered praises into the others ear, tavros falling apart in his arms was a beautiful sight, a dangerous demon writhing against his chest shivering, whimpering and moaning for him to go faster, oh how close he was, gamzee stared at the demon with eyes hooded with lust, hand stroking the others shaft faster and other hand falling to the boys thigh to get a firm grip of the shaking demon.

the lips hovering over the demons neck gently pressed against him, before he opened his mouth and bit the demon, a loud scream filled with pleasure echoed around the bathroom, then all fell silent, only the demons panting could be heard as he was trying to collect himself, not wanting to get down from his high.

''i must have mistaken you for a soap'' gamzee grinned as he watched the demon turn red, tavros glanced at the other before slapping his shoulder, earning a yelp from the man.

 

 

 

 

 

 

the two had settled on the couch next to the fire place, a warm fuzzy blanket surrounding them, watching the snow fall behind the glass, such peace would have been hard to find, but it was right where the two wanted it to be.

gamzee had fallen asleep good ten or twenty minutes ago, hands still around the smaller boy in a gentle grip, tavros watched as he saw something move in the distance of the field.

sipping the last of his coco he nestled into the mans arms, dozing into a peaceful state.

a knock interrupted his daze.

another knock...

no old goat steps to open it..

a knock.. loud banging on the door..

tavros rose from the safety of the mans arms and went to old goats study, he was reading.. tavros could hear the banging all the way to his study. 

''dont open it my child, theres no one important behind those doors, just let him knock, he will leave eventually''

''who is it?'' tavros got no answer from the man.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

the knocking kept going on for ever.. then, it stopped, curiosity filled the demon.

the back door was unlocked.

snow crunching beneath his feet as he investigated around the house.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Run.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The snow was decorated with crimson gore that night, a man stood next to the boys lithe body with a shotgun in hand smiling wickedly down to him, a broken whimper escaped his victims mouth before a ragged cough erupted from his throat along with fair amount of blood.

the man lowered the shotgun onto the boys temple, doe eyes looking up to his attacker filled with fear. there was nothing that could have killed him, than the sacred bullets that decorated his insides.

 

 

 

 

 

 

A loud shot echoed thru the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -maniac cackling-


	18. Sneak Peek

falling was a sensation tavros was used to, so many centuries he slept in the underworld, unstable grounds breaking under his weight, but it was different this time, his whole being ached, throbbed, burned and then freezed, his veins felt as if venom was flowing thru them burning his arteries, every small cell of his body felt as if he was in fire, a feeling no demon should feel as theyre born in the hottest depths of hell.

the demon hugged himself tighter and tighter, desperately trying to create pressure into his core to stop the aching, to slow his whole being from burning, nails digging into his sides gave mixen pain but not enough to fade the burning away, a shaky scream jolted the demon, it grew louder and louder, eyes opened, it was he who was screaming in agony, tears spilled from the demons eyes as he desperately digged his nails in deeper, shaking violently as it all stopped, silence, a shake breath, air filling his burned lungs, nails being removed from his sides he sighed of relief, blood was soaking his fingertips, but that was not all.

runes and ancient words etched onto his skin, glowing so brightly that looking at them felt like his eyes would burn and dissolve into nothing. such purity on a demon was unheard of, fear of unknown creeped inside the demons mind, would it all go away, or is this his punishment for falling in love, he studied the marks, the bright glow on them fainting and leaving scars, a scent of burned flesh hung on the air.

 

a shaky step after another, the demon kept shaking more and more with each said step, he felt heavy, like he was dragging something massive behind him, back aching, there was a ringing in his ears, loud, so loud, a bead of sweat rolled down his temple, eyesight getting darker and blurry, maybe for just a while.. he closed his eyes, unconsciousness taking over his body, a body met the ground with a loud thub, before his eyes slipped close a pair of blurry legs appeared in his vision, then it all went dark.

 

a jolt awoke the demon, a hiss escaping his lips as he sat up, something was different, others of his kind surrounded around him, curious eyes followed his body's movements.

''w-what happened, why am i here'' the voice that came out didnt belong to him, roughed up and followed by a small echo, the demon flinched and looked around, panic rushing thru him ''whats going on, why is my voice-'' he grasped his throat, something light brushing his fingertips.

one demon stepped forward, face he knew belonged to the one who had saved him thru out millennials, Aradia carefully knelt down next to him, a soft hand brushing against his cheek.

''Tavros, yo-you changed, you look, majestic... when did this happen..'' she questioned the demon, she saw a blink of confusion in his eyes ''you havent seen this have you'' Aradia reached into her belt, snatching a mirror decorated with thorns, tavros took it with shaky hands but dropped it once the reflection was revealed to him. ''i need help'' was all that slipped thru the demons mouth.

 

long black and gold wings dragged behind the demons lithe body, far too big for his size, far too majestic for his kind, the runes light had faded and replaced with gold, feathers danced thru his back into his nape, some curling their way onto his sides, his skin had paled more than it should for such low demon, everyone followed them as the two made their way to the highest of them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next chapters already written but on paper, but due to my work that im behind of Ive been focusing on it, but noticed that i havent updated so heres what i already had written on computer.


	19. Ain't it fun.

time went by in the mortal world, gamzee was growing more and more restless as weeks turned into months, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat, hell he couldn't even think straight anymore. Old man had realized how dazed the boy looked, it had turned worse on the 3rd week, Gamzee woke up screaming night after night, only time the boy could get some rest was when his body would stop functioning and unconsciousness took over his body.

lantern was placed on their porch everynight after the demon had disappeared, hoping he would return from the deep forest with a silly smile on his face, claiming he had gotten lost. but after the 6th week even the old man couldnt bare lighting the lantern in false hope of his return, they grew distant to the world beyond the mansion, only their close friends coming to help with the search parties.

even the other demons couldn't help them, they couldn't trace tavroses magic, it was like his whole being had just disappeared, John had gone to the underworld but couldn't sense the other even there, they were growing desperate of finding him. but even their hope died due time.

it was as if he was erased out of existence, never born into the underworld, just.. vanished, leaving only a memory behind.

 

gamzee tried to summon his love everyday, he would never come, the boy would chant the summoning countless times before the candles were burned out, tears stained his face after the last candle was burnt out, leaving him in an empty room, with no one but himself in there.

 

3rd month brought devastating news to them all in a form of the news headline 'body found deep in the forest by hunter' with a picture of where it was found, they rushed to the police station, Gamzees scream reverberated thru the halls as Tavroses human body was revealed under the white sheets. Investigation opened to solve who shot the boy, but the other demons had new hope 'demons cant die unless they are in underworld'. The night they found him, was the night they got a sign, they were tracking the wrong kind of demon.

 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

''No! no, listen, if what you say is right.. then hes in the underworld. but.. freed?'' gamzee paced around the living room, the words 'free' bouncing in his head.

''hes alive, just changed, that would explain why i couldn't summon him!'' gamzees smile widened.

''that could be it, but even then we have no idea where he is, we don't even know that which level he is in the underworld, or what he looks like, or.. anything really'' kankri bit his lip as he thought of what they could do to find him.

''we could... no... thats too dangerous.. bu~ut it could work? try the highest of them all?'' the room went quiet as everyone turned to john.

''what? it could work, i mean hes the one who knows everything of the population down there'' john shrugged as he eyed the rest of them.

''i say we call the fucker and see if he knows, if not then what do we have to lose?'' karkat looked at kankri.

''no, that would not do, he could kill you all, maybe if me and john try summoning him, he rarely kills fellow demons, but there is one thing we need to summon him..'' kankri said in grimaze ''...a sacrifice''

the room got quiet for awhile before old man spoke up ''i have summoned him once, i may do it again, it is not like i have anything more to lose.''

''...but we do, we might lose you'' gamzee said quietly ''we need something else''

 

''i know what we need..'' johns grin widened.

 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

the sound of body being dragged down the stairs echoed thru the basement, the sound of match being lit and chalk scratching the wooden boards in circular motions. 

John pulled the bag from the mans face, revealing terrified priest, his grin grew wider ''let us begin then''


End file.
